Soul Magazine
by Castiel4life
Summary: Byakuya struggles to accept that his feelings towards his creative director may have changed when he wasn't paying attention. Lucky Senbonzakura can set him straight coupled with one well timed knockout from Zaraki. COMPLETE - PREQUEL AND SEQUEL TO FOLLOW IN SEPARATE STORIES
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Massive thanks to SLYSWN for giving me the encouragement to upload a fic of my own for the first time ever! Thanks muchly __ And happy reading _

_Erm this fic is nothing too exciting, and has an M for expected stuff in later chapters. All mistakes my own, and all credit for chars go to T Kubo etc._

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Karakura Now and today's show everyone. We have a special treat with our first guest's being none other than two of the hottest men on the fashion scene. Ladies, I introduce the two hottest leading men behind the glamorous and most prestigious fashion magazine in the country – namely "Soul". Please welcome Editor-in-chief Kuchiki Byakuya and Creative Director Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"I can't believe I agreed to this Byakuya!" Ichigo whispered ever so closely in Byakuya's ear before he slipped his arm around his shoulder and steered the two of them out onto the stage in front of the screaming fan girls in the studio audience. He flashed one of his brilliant smiles and threw his other hand up to wave, looking so calm and relaxed next to the statuesque Kuchiki heir of the Kuchiki Corp and his current Editor-in-Chief. Byakuya himself, with his usual air of indifference walked gracefully beside Ichigo wondering how on earth he was tricked into this as well.

Once seated, both men relaxed into their own casual positions and gave the women in the audience a chance to ogle them a little further before the TV hostess, Isane Kotetsu started in again. Byakuya retreated to let the more socially intuitive Kurosaki take over answering the questions. His mind still reeling slightly over the way Ichigo' s breath had felt against his sensitive ear and how his very essence seemed to envelop him as they had walked to the stage. He was so caught up he missed a question directed to him from Isane.

He looked blankly to Isane first and then to Ichigo, who was staring at him with his brilliant smile. Ichigo picked up on Byakuya' s questioning gaze as Ichigo was one of the few people that could read all the different expressions Byakuya didn't even realise he emitted from just a flash of his eyes.

Byakuya's gaze hardened as he listened to Ichigo and he knew the boy was answering his intended question regarding the bold directions their magazine took in presenting the latest fashions with just enough information that Byakuya could then elaborate on further. Inwardly ruffled that Ichigo had had to answer for him in his momentary daze, he affirmed his need to maintain his professionalism and pay more attention during this live audience. As he received his direction from Ichigo he spoke up. He heard the gasps from both Isane and the audience as he projected his authoritative mixed with slightly seductive voice towards the now drooling female audience. He smirked on the inside as he saw the amused expression on Ichigo's face from the reaction as well.

"Well that's all very interesting, but I think what our audience is dying to ask you both is whether … Oh, I'm a little embarrassed but are either of you 'seeing' anyone at the moment?"

Isane blushed.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly and then blushed.

Byakuya wanted to hit someone. Ichigo mainly for involving him with the interview.

Two hours later the men were back at the Sereitei building heading back up the elevator to the 13th floor which housed "Souls" main floor of operations and both the men's offices. The ride back in the limo had been quiet as Byakuya had still been thinking over the reaction he had to Ichigo as they had walked on stage. Ichigo had tried asking what Byakuya's problem had been at the interview with his ever present scowl making a comeback. Isane and the production crew had said the interview had been a success and that the rapport between the two men was nothing short of amazing, but they were professionals. Of course that was the outward image they portrayed. Ichigo's scowl and determination to figure out Byakuya was just as nerve wracking and he certainly wasn't going to tell him what had gotten him in this mood now was he. Byakuya sighed and placed his hard mask back on and stared at Ichigo with no expression.

"I wasn't feeling comfortable with our entrance. You know I detest such shows of camaraderie with you, yet every chance you get you feel the need to broadcast that we enjoy each other's company Kurosaki."

Ichigo paled and slowly shrunk back even further in his seat. He knew it was Byakuya's right to be angry about that. GQ had once done a spread on the once deemed "power couple" of fashion. People had jumped to the wrong idea and it didn't suit Byakuya's image even though all unsubstantiated to have people possible jump to the possibility that the two were remotely involved romantically. Even though the article and photos at the time had been more focused on the business partnership it was Byakuya's own homophobic fears that had caused a violent backlash in the offices of "Soul" that he and Ichigo were not ever to be referred to as a "couple" under any circumstances.

As such Ichigo had resigned on the spot in fury. He never seen them as a couple that way and had thought it showed a level of friendship he'd been thinking the two shared. His resignation, which had been politely refused by the Chairman of the Board, still pissed him off a little. Especially when all but one stubborn Kuchiki saw no harm in the strengths the two combined had. The board and chairman as well as the "Soul" staff all saw the two men as a great business partnership each complimenting the other no matter how fiery the encounters could be, it just showed the high level of passion each had for his role in the company.

The creative director quietly cringed again, at being reminded of how homophobic Byakuya seemed, yet in no way did Ichigo ever feel he was crossing any friendship boundaries, in what he did. He was sick of Byakuya jumping to asinine assumptions about his actions. He never once thought the mere whisper in Byakuya's ear was the cause of this current dispute either.

Needless to say the men did not look at each other, but waves of irritation filled the enclosed space as it dripped off them heavily. Their assigned body guards Zaraki and Grimmjow just looked at each other and sighed. It was only 11am, and they still had the rest of the day to get through, and the thought of this day going well was far from hopeful!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya nodded his head in greeting to his assistant Renji Abarai and Kurosaki's assistant Rukia Kuchiki (his adopted younger sister) as he exited the elevator. He could see her jumping with excitement to quiz him or Kurosaki, namely Kurosaki as he did not have that personal brotherly relationship with her compared to her friendly social relationship she shared with the Creative Director. He continued on towards his office with an excited Renji who also wanted to know how the interview had gone.

"Messages Abarai?" asked Byakuya.

"None that warranted bringing with me to the elevator, however you will find a few on your desk. So how did the interview go? You received an email of the interview about 10 minutes ago that I know we'd all love to see rather than wait till we all get home and watch the recorded version."

"Ugh, remind me why we did that again? The publicity I know, I know." Byakuya slipped into a semi relaxed version of himself that few people ever saw, once he was inside the confines of his office. Emotions were not his best or most admired quality. Usually people could not get passed his name, his position, or his astounding beauty. His emotional walls were established to remove the impact of people getting too close and therefore having the potential to hurt him.

He left Renji in his office while he went to freshen up in the rather spacious adjoining bathroom (that just happened to be shared with the Creative Director), and he inwardly sighed with relief that said person was not already in here. He took a moment to stare at his face in the mirror, noting the way his long raven locks down over his ivory face, his face with prominent yet feminine features completely flawless in complexion yet strong and regal. His hard looking steel-grey eyes and luscious long eye lashes flickered to the opposite door he had entered as he heard Ichigo arguing with his sister. The door flew open now, an irate orange mop practically falling into the bathroom and slammed the door mumbling "she-demon" under his breath. He hadn't yet noticed Byakuya for his mumblings and proceeded to remove his shirt and tie, much to Byakuya's horror.

"Kurosaki!"

"Eh, oh Byakuya, I need to freshen up a bit geez, don't get your G-string in a twist."

"Kuro..saki!" he raised his voice.

"What? I'll just be a second." With that he dunked his top half under the shower of barely warm water and wet his hair. He fossicked around a bit until he found the desired towel he needed and flicked the shower off and stepped back with the towel thrown over his head.

Why Byakuya just stood there staring at him in the mirror he was not sure. He was willing his body to move as each second passed but his feet refused and his eyes would not look away. Kurosaki's back to him was so finely sculpted with tanned skin over beautifully placed muscle that Byakuya was speechless and helpless. He was sure he had seen him almost naked before, so why was today seemingly such a revelation… Just as his confusion was swarming through him, Ichigo stood straight from wetting his top half and head, after finding the towel and turned slightly towards the mirror and Byakuya. He was drying his face and hair rigorously and while the towel was covering his face, it gave Byakuya full view of his front. Byakuya gasped. Ichigo's defined chest and sculptured stomach was a masterpiece. His confusion over the feelings of Kurosaki whispering in his ear earlier and now the display of his physique, it was too much for him in this state and he turned before he gave himself away, finally mastering control of his body, to flee the bathroom, remembering to mask his emotions as he opened the door into his office.

"Renji, advise Kenpachi to prep the training room for lunch time. And tell him to be ready to spar for a bit."

"Yes, sir." Renji was a little surprised. Usually training sessions on the 11th floor were after work activities not during the day.

Ichigo, not being a completely oblivious fool, was well aware of his actions. He had not intended on stripping so casually in front of Byakuya, or throwing himself around in such a manner, but once he spied the eyes of Byakuya failing to leave him as he came into the bathroom, he just couldn't help himself. He had heard the gasp as he turned around to almost face Byakuya, and had laughed on the inside at that. He hadn't expected that at all. He knew the low cut of his suit pants showed off tight perfectly formed abdominals and that the low cut also sat so low on his hips that the top of his orange coloured pubic region was slightly visible. And he laughed a little more when he heard Byakuya flee the room and set up a sparring session within the hour. "Must need to vent some frustration." He smirked to himself. "Sounds like a plan, might just get Grimm to do the same." He thought as a little distraction plan started to form in his head.

Byakuya felt like bleaching his eyes. He knew it was pointless. What is seen can never be unseen. His body was only barely under his control. He could feel all this hard work being almost completely undone just from the sight of… "God no! Stop thinking about it!" he tried to reason with himself, but it was pointless. He sagged into his desk, forgetting Renji was waiting for orders.

"Kuchiki? Is there anything you need? You have an appointment with your cousin Senbonzakura in about 15 minutes, and you have a break between 12:15 and 1:30 for your training session. Your next appointment with the new designer from West Rukongai is scheduled for 2pm."

Thankful for Reni's shift into business mode, he cleared his head and let the thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki leave him while he processed the day ahead of him.

"Thank you Abarai. Please organise tea and some light lunch food to be brought in for Senbonzakura and myself."

"Hai." Renji left to go about sorting out his tasks.

Byakuya decided it was best not to dwell on the bathroom encounter and instead focus on his upcoming work. Checking his email, he pointedly ignored the email from the Isane Kotetsu and methodically cleared the others, sending off confirmations and last minute changes. He even felt remotely proud to be able to respond to a request from the Creative Department for the upcoming shoot tomorrow on the line Senbonzakura would be releasing. The man was a genius incorporating the structured militant uniforms of old with the new lines and accessories of today's current trends. Today's meeting was a quick personal catch-up before the shoot tomorrow, but as Senbonzakura was one of Byakuya' s trusted friends and cousin since, both being born within days of each other, they regularly scheduled weekly meetings to ensure they kept up with each other outside of their respected fields.

In no time at all, Renji was back placing tea and lunch in the room and then returning with Senbonzakura. His cousin gave him the briefest of hugs and plonked himself down on the couch and started to fill the tea cups. After handing Byakuya his, and filling his own they fell into conversation about the weekend and weather, and family.

"So Byakuya, what's gotten you all upset that you haven't been able to look me in the eye this entire conversation?"

He knew this was coming. He was talking to the one person who could read everything about him, how did he think he was not going to have this conversation.

"I'm conflicted." Byakuya's response was not expected.

"You. Are conflicted? Well, that's not something I've seen often since before.. Well before Hisana…" Senbonzakura was saddened to bring up his cousin's late wife, but truth be told the last 10 years had been hard on him watching his previously happy cousin, turn into a mere shell of himself, after her passing and refusing to let anyone in. He let Ichigo in, but I bet he doesn't even realise that he's the only person who has made him feel in the last 10 years.

Sebonzakura was still wondering how over the last 5 years Byakuya had started to show his emotions ever so slightly, even if it was anger to start with, it was still something. Yet, here he was, shifting back to impersonal, hard and cold, all because he was conflicted.

"So, what is the source of your confliction cousin? Work, family, love life, god forbid politics?"

"Kurosaki! He..He.. Ugh he just breathes which I think is enough to make me what to... to …"

"Kick him?" Senbon offered.

"Kiss him! Why would you say **kiss him**? That's absurd." Byakuya's skin was heating up dramatically at that thought. He eyes screwed shut tight.

"Ahh, I believe I said kick, not kiss dear cousin." Senbonzakura was utterly beside himself trying not to laugh at his cousin who looked totally and utterly adorable floundering on the other side of the couch.

At that moment the person whom Byakuya was trying desperately hard not to picture kissing thanks to his deplorable cousin barged into his office via the bathroom looking ready for war.

"Rejected! Again, with your heavy handed rejections. And no reason cited, other than No. What do you mean NO!" the orange haired creative director was standing over Byakuya yelling at him, and for a second Byakuya had to put some context before he realised Kurosaki was holding his email shaking his fist at him.

"Oh, hello Ichigo, nice to see you again." Purred Sebonzakura. He had no qualms with flirting with such an exquisite creature such as Ichigo being openly gay and proud, unlike his closeted in denial cousin.

"Ah, oh apologies Senbonzakura, I didn't realise that Byakuya had company." Ichigo bowed towards the man sitting across the couch from Byakuya.

He flashed him a stunning smile and spoke "You'll have to forgive me for my outburst, I want the best for your shoot tomorrow and it seems Byakuya has stifled a request to make the debut everything it is worthy of. I'm sure he has an extremely good reason for this interference that I'd love to hear about; as I'm sure you are also now wanting. Or perhaps the two of you have a different direction you'd like the department to take, but alas, without the correct feedback on the why then you see; this is why I'm here. However, as I have interrupted I'll take my leave." He bowed again, and flashed Senbonzakura another gorgeous smile, before walking over and grabbing the man's hand and pressing it to his lips.

"Good day Senbonzakura. See you at the shoot tomorrow."

And with that he turned and glared at Byakuya, before leaving through the main door this time.

Byakuya had recovered from the outburst, enough to watch yet another display from Ichigo with his cousin this time and was openly flushing with anger at this, but when he saw Senbonzakura's reaction he cringed. He knew that look, and he wasn't happy. That was a look of a hunter, who was about to hunt on someone else's territory.

"Touch him or let him touch you again Senbonzakura and both our business and personal relationship is over." Byakuya couldn't believe the words as they left his mouth nor his current posture as he moved from sitting to standing with his mask fully recovered and in place and voice unwavering. He stared down at Senbonzakura who looked up at him with a challenging air about him for all of about two seconds, before breaking out in an all our roar of laughter.

"Oh dear cousin, I believe you definitely meant **kiss him** before. But relax, I'm not about to jump the boy you've been harbouring feelings for since you first laid eyes on him." He was shaking his head and clearing his watering eyes as Byakuya shook from his words.

"You've only just realised it haven't you, and very recently. I can see you're still in shock, but I'll let you in on a secret. There are all of 4 people in this world who can read you through the masks you've acquired. Myself of course, your sister Rukia even though you don't let her in. She loves and respects you she has learnt the hard way of how to read you, and then of course your grandfather. The other is Kurosaki Ichigo dear cousin. How on earth do you think the two of you have managed to work so well together when you project outward despise of the man to those closest to you. You two seem to be on the same page to business people, but behind the curtain, you've done nothing but put him down in front of us. Which can only mean he's the thing your heart..."

"Stop, enough of that! You've completely twisted this to suit yourself. I merely wanted to protect the boy from you and your wanton sexual behaviour. He's a valuable asset to this company and team, and I do not want to have that disrupted by a brunt dismissal you will give him when the next model comes along."

"Oh, right, well you keep telling yourself that Byakushi." Senbonzakura was so overjoyed for his cousin but saw the anguish in Byakuya's eyes.

"You know Byakuya, just because you've fallen for him doesn't make you all out gay you know..."

"Enough! I think for the sake of the lifetime of friendship we have shared, we need to stop this topic from proceeding. And it's time for my next appointment."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byakuya wanted to hit something. Actually he wanted to hit someone. Someone with orange hair. Someone with a scowl. Someone who smelt absolutely amazing! Oh god, he thought. Maybe someone needs to hit me. He cringed. He focused on Kenpachi and let his previous thoughts fade. He jumped back as Kenpachi aimed a kick at his midsection, and then ploughed forward while the taller man was off balance and landed a blow to his right cheek.

The taller man grinned and swung at Byakuya who ducked and on his up thrust brought his knee in to collide with Kenpachi's midsection.

The danced around for another 10 minutes and Byakuya felt the frustration from his morning all but fade away.

And, then his unknown torturer came in loudly and ungracefully cackling away at something Grimmjow was telling him.

The two new entrants to the room ignored the other pair in the room and starting warming up. With stretching... Byakuya's mouth openly dropped when Ichigo bent over to give him a stunning view of his flexibility and tight ass and perfect legs in his training shorts.

"Ooooff". Thud….

Byakuya came too lying on the floor of the training room with Ichigo's face right above him starring down at him, shaking his shoulder with one hand and a hand on his chin. He couldn't even think with Ichigo this close to him as to why he was on the floor and why Ichigo had a hold of him.

"What the hell were you thinking Zaraki?! Why did you hit him so hard? What the hell's the matter with you?!"

Ichigo's usual chocolate coloured eyes were glaring at Zaraki, and they looked so dark.

"Are you ok Byakuya?" His tone softened as he directed his gaze back at Byakuya who inhaled sharply at the quick change of anger to concern within only a heartbeat. Ichigo's hand on Byakuya's chin had moved to his cheek and carefully moved a stray lock to tuck it carefully behind his ear. Byakuya saw Ichigo's eyes grow slightly larger and quickly look away as he realised how he'd probably overstepped the line again.

"You're eyes seem responsive, can you get up?" with that Ichigo stood and held his hand out to Byakuya.

The loss of body heat and general closeness to Ichigo saddened Byakuya to his surprise so he took the proffered hand just to gain some back. He hadn't expected the wave of dizziness when he stood however, and crumbled slightly against Ichigo, who of course, gladly caught him against his chest.

"Come on, you should probably sit for a bit. Zaraki go find water and some painkillers and get Renji in here. Grimm, training's cancelled for today. You can have your lunch hour back." He smiled as Grimm left leaving the two alone in the training room. Byakuya realised he was still being held by Ichigo at this point and inwardly cringed. But he couldn't move away. He'd gone his whole life and never felt so utterly content, so utterly at peace, and so utterly loved. Ichigo was fully encasing him. All that from only one pair of arms from someone who until today he thought he hated….

That's when Byakuya realised he was acting like a girl…

"I'm fine now Kurosaki." In his head he had hoped the phrase came out manly and commanding, but he knew it was quiet and almost whispered. He hung his head a little on the shoulder of the man he thought he despised, hearing Senbonzakura's words and his own denial of the situation.

"Yeh, you sound fine. If you were fine there's no way Zaraki could have clocked you so easily." Ichigo seemed to be contemplating something before he suddenly realised he still had Byakuya in his grasp.

Two hands suddenly grasped Byakuya's shoulders and extended outwards putting a foot between them, causing Byakuya to slightly disorient at the motion. He was sure his eyes didn't bobble in his head as he grabbed out to Ichigo again clasping onto his arms.

"Kuchiki, oi you ok ... what the…?" Renji had run down with some medical supplies, painkillers and a bottle of water and almost dropped them as he looked at Byakuya and Ichigo standing there holding onto each. His face looked confused.

"Yo, Renji, you gonna stand there looking stupid all day or bring Byakuya that water?" Ichigo was scowling at his best friend shaking his head at the big red headed dolt.

"Byakuya, come and sit for a bit. Renji will sort ya out. I'll check on you later." Ichigo steered Byakuya to the seats at the edge of the room.

He grabbed his gear and made for a quick exit before his excitement over the whole incident threatened to expose him. He'd been playing it cool, but really he was freaking out. Byakuya hadn't yelled at him once, about the closeness, about him touching his face and hair, or holding him. He'd just let it happen. Then Ichigo started to worry. Maybe getting punched in the face had knocked some sense into him, or worse, had broken something in him. Ichigo had thought for sure the intense noble would have been swearing and shouting that he wasn't a baby and could pick himself up, but that didn't happen. He shook his head, knowing he'd better go get changed for his next meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN – Just wanting to thank a couple of people for their encouragement after I posted Chaps1-3. AngelaMaeAmatuzio – Big thumbs up for my first review ever and it was even a really positive one so that's awesome! And of course SLYSWN for taking time to review each chapter and give me big warm fuzzies for the rest of the day awwww – lots of beersies for you two. _

Chapter 4

Byakuya's brain was hurting. And he knew it wasn't from the punch to the face. In frustration he scowled loudly to himself, but it also happened to be the point where Renji tried to apply a cool gel pack to his cheek making Renji flinch and drop it.

"Give me that." Byakuya growled out. Renji obliged as well as trying to hand him some pain relief.

"Never mind that Renji. I need to head back up and get ready to meet with the new designer."

"Uhh, ok. You sure you don't need em, who knows how hard you fell on your head? Zaraki said he got you good."

"At this moment the only thing bothering my head is your chatter so stay quiet unless it's work-related." Byakuya deadpanned with his eyes shut.

Byakuya didn't need to look at Renji to know he was scowling, and wondering if his voice was affecting Byakuya because he'd been hit in the head.

Byakuya stood and felt a little dizzy again. Renji with all Byakuya's belongings and medical supplies in one arm grabbed Byakuya around the waist with his free arm.

Unsure why he warranted such closeness from everyone today Byakuya turned around to Renji with a death glare. He was not feeling any confusion, nor feeling weak enough to require help, and he definitely knew he was capable of speaking coherently right now compared to when Kurosaki had been holding him.

"**Abarai..**." Renji froze. "Unless the punch I received from Zaraki turned me into a girl, then I'm certainly capable of walking without your assistance." Renji backed away slowly.

"Hai, yes, I mean no. You're not a girl… It's just…" Renji stopped at the glare Byakuya sent him.

Byakuya turned then, stalking off to the elevator to go to his office with Renji a few steps behind him. He knew Renji was just trying to help. It was his job, but Byakuya was not in the mood. He wasn't so fragile that he'd needed Ichigo or Renji to make such a fuss.

_Didn't I even say someone should hit me to stop me thinking stupid thoughts? _Byakuya sighed. He really needed to just grow a pair and either admit he has feelings for Ichigo or not. It wasn't such a difficult question. Ichigo's mere presence today had done nothing but cause him to have completely out of character reactions. _Maybe I should just talk to him. Fully clothed, no stretching, no whispering in ears, no flirting with men, no heroic acts causing me to lose my mind…_

"Kuchiki, Yumichika Asayegawa has arrived and is setting up in the staging room. " Renji's voice sounded from the door.

"Thanks. Get Kurosaki for me. And let Asayegawa know we'll be with him in 5 minutes."

"Hai… although I think Kurosaki may have left for another meeting already."

"Go and check then."

Byakuya had showered and changed and felt calm for the first time today. He'd made a decision and he needed to follow through with it. For now, he needed to focus on finishing the rest of the day with no distractions. Once he'd grasped his course of action for the day it had been easy to calm his anxieties and slight girlish thoughts.

"Yo, Byakuya!" A hand shook his shoulder.

He looked to his right where the tormenter of his mind stood looking down at him with obvious concern on his face. He inwardly growled at being so caught up quietly focusing on his newfound calming technique he'd not even heard Ichigo approach.

"Ok, what the hell Byakuya? You've been spacing too much today. Did you miss your 'special tea' this morning at breakfast or something?" Byakuya saw the concern growing in the chocolate coloured eyes even though Ichigo had the biggest sulky looking scowl on his face. Byakuya also noticed how his heart rate had increased with having Ichigo beside him again. But he focused on the calm he'd had before.

Byakuya sighed. Loudly. Anxious eyes only grew bigger as Ichigo tried to process Byakuya's mood.

"Err special tea what are…? Kurosaki, I apologise if I seem 'odd'. I'm not sure what's the matter but if you are free for the afternoon we have some work to get through. Namely confirming Senbonzakura's shoot tomorrow and right now I have a designer waiting in the staging room to show us some designs. I'd like to feature him in the next issue if he's any good."

Byakuya saw Ichigo studying him, and seem to accept that for now Byakuya was able to string a sentence together. _I can do this_ Byakuya thought. _We just need to talk. Not yell. Not get flustered._

"Ah, sure thing. I had a meeting across town but it was cancelled last minute." Ichigo smiled with relief.

Ichigo headed to the door and held it open for Byakuya. He was surprised Ichigo hadn't tried to poke fun at him about the gym incident but maybe he was expecting to be yelled at instead.

"Ichigo…"

Questioning chocolate orbs regarded uncertain steel grey eyes.

"… Byakuya?" Byakuya saw Ichigo's eyebrow's raise slightly as he waited for him to speak.

"Look, thank you for your concern today… I appreciate it … and you. Soo… thanks."

Byakuya brushed passed Ichigo slightly as he exited his office and strode purposefully to the staging room, not really wanting to give Ichigo a chance to respond or to see the reaction on his face. He realised as he was halfway to the staging room affixing his mask of indifference that he'd not been using it the entire time he'd been talking with Ichigo. _Well that's different_ he thought. He heard Ichigo's footfalls a few steps behind him and hoped that the next hour or so with Asayegawa kept his mind on work and not Ichigo.

It didn't.

"Yumichika?" "Ichigo?"

Once in the room both Yumichika and Ichigo had done a double take and said each other's names in unison.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Editor-in-chief, a pleasure to finally meet with you." Byakuya extended his hand to the man before him.

"I see you and Kurosaki our Creative Director are acquainted." Yumichika nodded and smiled at his childhood friend.

"Yumi, it's been years." Ichigo moved towards his friend and grasped him in a bear hug that looked to Byakuya like it might crush the tiny frame of the designer.

"Ooof, Ichigo. If you mess up my hair you know I'll be angry. Such unsightly behaviour in front of others." Yumichika chided his old friend.

"Who's going to disallow the Creative Director a hug for an old friend Yumi? I'm so glad to see you!" Ichigo's face was beaming.

"Ermm, our boyfriends are getting upset Ichi…" Yumi whispered subtly to Ichigo.

"Huh?!" Ichigo looked up to see a bald man glaring at him with scrunched up fists which looked quite comical. He let Yumichika go though out of respect and saw Yumichika pointing in Byakuya's direction.

Byakuya had a similar looking expression on his face although instead of scrunched up fists he was clasping his folder so hard his knuckles were turning white as he glared at Ichigo.

"Erm, Byakuya, you ok? Yumichika who is this mystery man you have with you?"

Byakuya couldn't believe his own reactions … again … and cringed as he heard Ichigo disregard him so quickly.

Yumichika quickly introduced his partner of both business and pleasure and laughed off his apparent over-reaction, but not before looking to Byakuya with a knowing smirk.

Byakuya had a lot of business to discuss but needed to refocus his calm self, so he set his hard glare in place and moved to sit across from Asayegawa and Madarame on the couches. He noticed Ichigo spying him as he sat, and gestured for him to take the lead with a slight nod.

"So, I haven't been briefed on your work Yumi, tell me the story behind it." Ichigo sat a beside Byakuya looking to Yumichika with eager interest.

Right now Byakuya was just trying to focus on being calm and concentrating on work. He kept his eyes on the couple across from him and tried to block the picture of Ichigo holding the feminine looking designer out of his mind. _It was just a hug between friends. More intense due to absence, but clearly friends. Had they been more at one time? When was Ichigo last in a relationship anyway? Wait, since when do I care? Refocus! _He internally reprimanded himself_._

"… So the idea behind my line right now, is the "Beauty in Love". I know it's all very sappy but I'm afraid that tends to happen when you fall as hard as I have. Ikkaku is my life, and working with him so closely gives me such inspiration that I can't help but keep creating new pieces. I've bought 12 with me today to give you an idea. I've put the pieces together to represent our journey. The initial attraction, the anxiety over whether he was interested in me, the confusion over my feelings for him, the happiness on our first official date, the intensity and passion building until we finally we came together…"

Byakuya was watching Ichigo who had perched on the edge of his seat being drawn in, listening and watching Yumichika. The designers' eyes were downcast but his body position angled towards Madarame as he retold the journey. Madarame had a hand resting on his partners and was listening intently as well. Byakuya thought they all looked like hopeful romantics, as he frowned on the inside.

"I can relate to your journey, as will anyone who has been in love." Byakuya practically heard Ichigo's neck spin round with wide eyes at him; he laughed a little as Ichigo shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Byakuya continued on.

"Sadly, my wife Hisana passed away soon after we had married. And our relationship was not ruled by intensity or inflamed passion." He wondered why he had felt the need to share that. He usually never spoke to others of his late wife.

"Yumichika, if you'd please show us your designs so we can see the incorporation." His voice was straight and even, but he could tell Yumichika was apprehensive now.

"It's ok Yumi. They'll love it." Ikkaku patted his partners arm as they walked over to the display. They had two mannequins set up behind the screen and Ikkaku would be dressing them as Yumichika presented them.

Byakuya and Ichigo held a collective breath as Yumichika displayed his first design or the initial attraction piece as he'd coined it.

It didn't disappoint. The dress had a fitted ruched bodice in a dark crimson satin with chiffon off the shoulder sleeves. There was a subtle design on the bodice that looked to have been embroidered in silver and orange thread creating delicate swirls. The bottom half was a fuller playful ruffled handkerchief style around mid-thigh to just above the knee in the front with a slight inch or two drop in the back. Byakuya noted the fire-like appearance as flashes of orange could be seen through the ruffles fabricated into flame like shapes. The fabrics worked well and the tailoring looked to be meticulous.

Byakuya knew he was giving little feedback as he kept nodding to Yumichika to move to the next piece. He could hear him pointing out aspects that were inspired by certain elements, but Byakuya was already impressed.

"So after all that – we have the finale – or the culmination of us!" Yumichika couldn't hide his blush as he looked towards Ikkaku, Byakuya noticed.

It was dramatic yet elegant. The satin burgundy full length A-line gown had hand stitched beading on the unique styled top half of the dress that would have taken days to complete. From the front Byakuya noted two separate inch wide twin straps extended from the heart shaped bust over the shoulders. The design was cut away to reveal the mannequin's midriff about an inch or two under the bust that connected in the middle to reveal a strip across the body just above the waist line. A further cut away section showed off the top of the hips, joining again with the bottom half of the hammered satin dress with more embroidery around the band before dropping gracefully to the floor. As Yumichika turned the mannequin Byakuya noted that the sections that had not been cut away from the front joined beautifully in the back. One fastened at the base of the neck from the straps. The other straps met in the middle of the back in a cross shoulder pattern to join with a section from the bust for support. The final part of the cut away section joint at the curve of the back. The deep burgundy colour choice represented the intensity and the hand crafted beading and styling of the bodice, a mixture of diamantes and onyx colouring indicated the passion.

Byakuya smiled a small smile and stood to shake Yumichika's hand. He noticed Ichigo was grinning at his friend and looked to Ikkaku. Byakuya wondered at the look.

"Yeh alright, you can hug him again." Ikkaku was smiling too even though his tone suggested that Ichigo should be wary.

Byakuya turned away so he didn't have to witness this hug. Less uncomfortable if I don't see it he sighed to himself.

"So, looks like we both approve featuring you in next month's issue. Here's our standard agreement for you to review. Ichigo no doubt has several ideas already on settings. I'll leave you to catch up. Thank you for your time. And congratulations, your line so far is a definite depiction of your journey. Well done." Byakuya extended his hand to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Yumichika and Ikkaku both extended their hands politely before Byakuya nodded and left the grinning trio, shutting the door with a sigh, but not before he heard his Asayegawa's comment.

"Oh Ichi, you and Byakuya make quite a cute …"

"Nope! Don't say it…" Ichigo interrupted and Byakuya left quickly. He didn't want to hear the rest of that conversation. Eavesdropping was never good if you overheard comments about yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks to all followers and for the reviewers *happy dances with you*!_

Chapter 5

Back in the safety of his office with no orange haired torment in sight Byakuya crashed onto his couch in despair. He'd asked Renji to bring him some tea first. His sighs shutting his eyes for a moment to process his feelings.

He doesn't have time to dwell on them for long before Ichigo is barging through his office door yelling to Rukia and Renji to hold all calls and not to disturb the two for the rest of the afternoon. He'd managed to get the tea tray from Renji and slammed the door before stalking over and almost dropping the tea tray on the table beside Byakuya.

Unimpressed Byakuya opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"And the tea tray and office door did what to warrant that treatment Kurosaki?"

"You bloody well know what!" He noticed Ichigo seemed extremely pissy right now and he half expected him to pout, cross his arms and stomp his foot a little.

"I don't know what you're referring to. Tea?" He dismissed Ichigo and went to pour his tea feeling as drained as the tea leaves probably did.

"No, you owe me an explanation!" Ichigo had bent down getting close to Byakuya to yell in his face.

Byakuya felt an out of body experience come over him as he felt himself stand abruptly and practically throw Ichigo against the wall across the room only to be in front of him in seconds. He watched the surprised expression on Ichigo's face as he pressed his own body flush against his. Both emitted a quiet groan at the pressure. Byakuya decided enough was enough. He locked eyes with Ichigo who was panting at the sudden rush of adrenaline from the situation. Before he could plan his next move he was spun to slam into the wall to his right. Ichigo took advantage of his surprise to close the gap between their lips capturing Byakuya in a forceful kiss. Byakuya was melting. He felt Ichigo's legs moving to stand one either side of his own allowing him to grind together a little better. His lips moved against Byakuya's nibbling and sucking as Byakuya gasped and panted returning the kiss, tongues licking out and discovering each other's mouths. Right now, in this moment Byakuya's emotions were no longer causing him pain; he was riding a carnal pleasure high instead.

He felt one of Ichigo's hand's pulling at his shirt to release it from its tucked position. Finally freed the hand snaked over Byakuya's stomach and moved around to his back pulling him in closer. His other hand had reached up to curl into Byakuya's hair and was holding his face in position for the kisses Ichigo was clearly dominating in, his hips moving slowing to draw out the pleasure through the clothed touches. Byakuya heard himself moaning into Ichigo's mouth each time his throbbing erection was rubbed.

He had to lean his head back and catch his breath, but Ichigo's assault on his body didn't stop, instead he felt Ichigo's kisses against his jaw, down his neck and then up to his sensitive ear.

"Ugnnnn… Ichigo." He moaned breathlessly.

"Jesus Byakuya, you keep making those noises and I'm gonna cum in my pants like a schoolboy." Ichigo ground into him to try and pull another moan from Byakuya's lips with which Byakuya obliged.

Ichigo's face became serious and he extracted his hands and brought them up to cup Byakuya's cheeks locking lustful eyes with him.

"You've made me wait 5 years for you Byakuya. I don't care what changed but…" he leaned in closer to Byakuya grinding again and tenderly kissing his lips, "We are going to the bathroom now and you're gonna make me yours."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I know it was a horrible place to stop but I got a bit scared – I mean what the hell was up with that last update, I thought I had several chapters of angsty stuff to go yet before the first kiss even! *Pulls Bya-kun's hair for getting ahead of himself*. Oh well guess we better pick up where I left off. Ty for all reviews and follows/favs. Beersies for all! _

Chapter 6

"_You've made me wait 5 years for you Byakuya. I don't care what changed but…" he leaned in closer to Byakuya grinding again and tenderly kissing his lips, "We are going to the bathroom now and you're gonna make me yours."_

"Ichigo…" Byakuya looked into Ichigo's lust laden eyes knowing his reflected a similar state but he also saw something else. He'd always just mistaken the look as being something entirely Ichigo, but he realised what it was now as the russet eyes shone brightly directed at him and him alone. Genuine love and affection. And it was all for Byakuya.

"Byakuya, you should see yourself blushing so pretty for me right now." Ichigo had moved in close to Byakuya's face so he could greedily capture his lips again.

Another moan escaped Byakuya as he was attacked with intensely soft and loving kisses. He knew he needed to try and regain some control, but he was paralysed by the sensory assault that was Ichigo. He couldn't process more than the thought that he was wanted by Ichigo in this way. And more importantly that he wanted this as well.

Ichigo's hand slipped into one of his entwining their fingers together and he stepped back a little finally relenting in the kisses that were causing Byakuya heart palpitations.

"Come Byakuya. I need you now." Ichigo's voice was so low and seductive Byakuya shivered with need. A heat was coming from Ichigo's eyes as he looked longingly at Byakuya as he led him to the door of their shared bathroom.

Ichigo opened the door with this free hand only to jump back, subsequently falling into Byakuya as it flew at him quicker than he was expecting. Byakuya caught him to stop him from falling as all manner of colour and shapes fell before them.

"Eeeeep!" Grimmjow let a girly noise at the suddenness of the door opening.

"What the he..!" Zaraki being more of a man showed his surprise well, cursing as he fell.

"Ooooof. Gedd ooof!" Renji cried out as the weight of two larger men landed on him.

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo who he had his arms wrapped around, then down at the floor to the three crumpled people trying to stand up. When he looked up he was surprised to see Rukia standing there whistling and looking anywhere but at her brother and boss, while Grimmjow, Zaraki and Renji were busy muttering apologies, also trying to look everywhere but at their respective employers. Were they all blushing Byakuya thought.

Feeling grossly invaded, his mask of indifference slid into position on his face along with a dreaded icy death glare. He _gently_ moved Ichigo behind him not wanting the others to see him (in Byakuya's eyes he looked liked a demon succubus, all swollen lipped, hair askew and shirt untucked, with arousal evident in his eyes). He glared at the men still trying to straighten themselves up after the ungraceful tumble into the room.

"Oh, I think I hear the phone ringing." Rukia quickly fled seeing her brothers sudden gloomy demeanor.

Byakuya ignored her for now. He was pissed and wanted to fire them all for insolence, but then both he and Ichigo would need to look for two more employees each and well, he didn't really want to fire his sister. Not really.

The men were standing now all looking at the floor, none of them wanting to talk before Byakuya Kuchiki in case they made things worse.

Byakuya knew that his silence was making the room thick with unease and decided to drag it out a little longer. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say anyway. He thought he heard a snigger and realised it came from behind him. He turned to see that Ichigo was trying to hide his smirk.

He turned back to the intruders and knew he needed to say something.

"Zaraki, Grimmjow, why are you here instead of at your posts?"

Grimmjow gulped, he'd never liked it when Kuchiki spoke to him directly. He preferred to just deal with Ichigo and Zaraki.

"Well, I… Ichi…" the blue eyed bodyguard looked to Ichigo to make sure he was all right. But knew from the state of the two of them he was more than fine right now.

"Pfft, don't act so surprised we're here Byakuya. Abarai called to say Ichigo was yelling at you and stormed into your office after a meeting. We raced up and heard a commotion like you were fighting. It went quiet so we came in here to see if we could hear more. That's when we heard ahh moaning… and ohh well we weren't sure if it was good or bad moaning and ahh…" Zaraki wished he'd stopped a sentence ago.

"Shussh you idiot, don't tell him we heard them. We didn't hear anything. We just…" Renji was fumbling as well and blushing like crazy.

Byakuya was about to speak when Ichigo's voice rang out with concern.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes Ichigo?" Ichigo had noticed his bodyguard was shaking a little, his head down low staring at the floor. He came out from behind Byakuya to move to his friend.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo went to put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to comfort him.

"Ahh, I just wa… I'm sorry Kurosaki. We didn't mean to interrupt you." He turned and fled leaving Ichigo's hand hanging in the air. Ichigo's brow's arched in confusion.

Byakuya was still angry. Ichigo had gone to comfort someone he'd wanted to yell at more causing him to leave. Now he only had his own two subordinates standing in front of him.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya then with a big grin on his face and a loving expression solely for him.

"Don't you think we've aged everyone enough for one day. Your death glare is pretty scary you know, but its not fair when you have the advantage of your position to laude over them like this."

There was no way he could remain angry in the presence of a soul like Ichigo, as his anger thawed from the grace of the sun that had turned his beam directly to him.

"Fine, but as I'm sure you two are aware, spy on us again, whatever your reasons and you will have signed your own dismissal notices, that goes for all four of you. Let the other two cowards know their fate."

He turned and headed back to the couch tucking his shirt back in on the way. He must have looked a state with his clothing all dishevelled and he wondered if his lips looked as red as Ichigo's had. He brought a finger up to them and gasped at how sensitive his own touch felt against them.

Ichigo shook his head at Byakuya's over reaction to the impromptu interruption, before winking to the others as they hastily retreated, muttering more apologies to Ichigo.

Ichigo shut the bathroom door laughing quietly at the chosen exit for all four eavesdroppers.

Byakuya heard him walk quietly over to him and sit beside him. The mood they had been in earlier had well in truly disintegrated but they did need to talk about it at least. Byakuya wondered how to proceed and went to slip his hand into Ichigo's. He let out a relieved sigh as Ichigo responded in kind by accepting his hand and brought it to his lips to lightly brush them against the back of Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya inhaled and closed his eyes as the touch sent a shiver through his body. Well the mood's obviously not completely obliterated he thought.

"Ichigo, I'm not certain of anything today, but one thing is completely clear."

"What's that Byakuya?" Ichigo laid their joined hand against his cheek as he curled up on the couch and laid his head against the back of the couch.

Byakuya moved his body around to face Ichigo's and smiled warmly at the beauty that was sitting before him. He noted how Ichigo was looking at him, again the love that he could see for what it truly was now, how did he misread this look every day for the past 5 years?

"Upon reflection, I think I'm going to give the four of them a pay rise!"

"You're gazing at me with those sexy eyes and that's what you want to tell me?" Ichigo looked slightly amused.

"I thought you wanted to fire them all? Who are you and what did you do with my growly Byakuya?" Ichigo chuckled a little at Byakuya's change of expression.

"He's still here you know. You shouldn't upset him when he's trying to be nice." Byakuya thought he should elaborate for Ichigo though.

"Those idiot buffoons have given me the perfect opportunity to ask you to have dinner with me this evening… at my apartment." Byakuya was blushing brightly as he wondered if men went out for dinner. Stupid thought, of course they need to eat at some point.

"I'm certain I can ensure no interruptions again." His titanium coloured eyes glinted with devilish thoughts as he saw Ichigo smile cheekily at him nodding his acceptance. Now how to get through the rest of what was left of the afternoon without wanting to maul Ichigo well that was going to be a little harder he surmised.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Big hugs to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic and especially to your for your reviews. They make me do little *happy dances* everywhere that I get odd looks from people. *Shrugs and them and keeps happy dancing!* So this chappy is going to be followed closely by two others because I got a bit carried away and just kept writing. I hoping I got all the mistakes, but if not - sorry sorry sorry. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7

After begrudgingly having to part with Ichigo, Byakuya was struggling to organise a thought in his head that didn't begin, move to, flip backwards from or finish with his flamed-haired Creative Director. He knew he needed to finish signing off on Senbonzakura's planned editorial shoot, as well as confirming which articles he wanted to print but nothing seemed to get past the thoughts of Ichigo's lips on his, or the feel of him against his body. The intoxicating scent of the orange-haired berry still lingered around his shirt collar and hair to remind him how hot they'd been getting. He wondered if he should quickly take a shower to clear his mind. No too risky. If Ichigo happened to walk in while he was aroused and naked…

"Byakuya, you have Senbonzakura on line 1." Renji's voice seemed a little loud as Byakuya looked up to see him standing in front of his desk. He stared blankly at Renji while internally clearing his head of illicit notions.

"Thank you Renji."

"You ok Byakuya, you look a little flustered. Need anything, water, tea? _Ichigo?" _The last word was whispered with a slight smirk as he turned and exited the room at Byakuya's dismissal. "Senbonzakura."

"Bya-kushi. How goes the planning for tomorrow?" Byakuya frowned slightly at the nickname.

"Uhh, well there's been a delay but Ichigo is working on it now and…" Byakuya was cut short by his cousin.

"Ichigo… my my my."

"Stop thinking about him!" Byakuya snarled at the way his cousin had practically purred his new lovers' name.

"… No, give me a reason not to ask him out tomorrow or straight after this call to you for that matter?"

Byakuya was practically growling over the phone and stood in a rage knocking his chair over in the process. He tried to calm himself, knowing Senbonzakura had probably helped him decipher his feelings before he truly knew them himself, but he still felt like punching him through the phone for indicating he might touch his strawberry. He took a deep breath. Then another to be safe.

"Ohh, should I take from your huffing and puffing Bya, that you've accepted your feelings for Ichigo? You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, so don't worry about me interfering. You can unclench your fists now, I'm sure."

"Sen … I can't even think straight. I want to hit you for making me realise what my confliction really was. He's all I can think about now after we practically fu… oh god!" Byakuya's face paled as he nearly voiced to his sex mad cousin the events from earlier.

"What! Were you going to say f…?" This time Byakuya cut Senbonzakura off.

"Don't say it out loud! That's not how I want to think of our first time. We were interrupted so we didn't get to that. WHY am I telling you?" Long locks fell forward as Byakuya's head dropped allowing Ichigo's lingering scent to float around him causing a blush to dust his lustrous cheeks.

"You're telling me because who else are you going to talk to about this. And I know you. Office sex doesn't sound like something you'd do, but then you've surprised me so much today."

Byakuya sighed loudly. Senbonzakura was right. The office is for work. He headed up an email to HR with PAY RISE in the subject line, the body consisted of Effective immediately - 10% increase for Abarai Renji, Kenpachi Zaraki, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow and Rukia Kuchiki.

"You're right. As much as I would have enjoyed the euphoric high of it, I'm a sentimental…"

"Girl! Sorry"

"Whatever, I have asked Ichigo to come to the apartment tonight for dinner. But I've not dated at all since Hisana…" He silently blessed her in her eternal sleep, but was now feeling lost as to the intricacies of a "date". He'd promised Ichigo no interruptions, and dinner, but he'd not thought of any of the specifics, like what to actually have for dinner for a start.

"Byakuya seriously! 10 years it's been. Why you shut yourself off for this long I will never understand. Hisana would not have wanted you to miss out on any happiness. Enough sad thoughts though. Have you got any idea what you are going to do to the boy? " Senbonzakura was beside himself with ideas, but he didn't want to scare his cousin.

"Nothing yet, I haven't even called the staff to let them know I'm entertaining tonight." Byakuya thought he heard a "squeeee" on the other end of the phone, but he didn't think men made sounds like that. He must have misheard.

"Do you trust me cousin? What am I saying of course you do? Leave it to me, I'll head to your penthouse in Kuchiki Towers now and sort everything for you. Your first time is just as important to me too. I can't have you traumatised by your inexperience or scare off Ichigo if you go into ice prince mode. Although, he's not scared of you like that so it's probably not really an issue. Everything should be ready by hmm 7pm anyway, you just be there with Ichigo then."

"I, strangely I do trust you, but I think it's only because I can barely organise a coherent thought right now. Thank you for this." Byakuya exhaled heavily after they said goodbye and hung up the phone. He was happy his cousin was able to help him. Once his brain was functioning properly he'd be able to put a more personal effort into a date with Ichigo, but tonight he'd leave that to his capable cousin.

He checked his emails and saw he had a new proposal for Senbonzakura's shoot and read over it. How had Ichigo managed to put this together when he was struggling to form complete sentences? He sent his approval through so Ichigo could get started in prepping the team. He was always amazed at how quickly they could all hustle to get things done. He was also happy Ichigo had opted for a more authentic looking backdrop such as brick walls, some complete, some broken with piles of rubble. There was even one of an alley making way to a wrought iron fence bordering an aged cemetery. It should appear Haute Vintage Military and be in striking contrast to Senbonzakura's colour range.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5pm already. He should probably let Ichigo know what time to be at the apartment. Heading through the bathroom door sent a shiver of excitement through his already sensitive body. He was about to barge in on Ichigo as he had done so often to him but he heard voices coming from his office. He could pick Ichigo's voice which sounded a little pained. But the other was muffled sounding. He decided he should knock.

"Huh. One second Byakuya." He heard louder through the door before a quieter "Just wait here, I'll explain more in a second." Byakuya wasn't entirely sure why he had to wait. He could just email Ichigo. He turned and headed back to his office, but heard the door open and like a moth spun around to see his flame. Behind Ichigo he saw Grimmjow who looked clearly upset. A glint of rage clear in his eyes as he saw Byakuya before the door was shut on him by Ichigo. Ichigo also looked a little upset as well, though not on the same level as Grimmjow had.

"Mm sorry Byakuya. I can't talk long; I need to sort something out with Grimmjow." He spoke quietly as he closed the gap to Byakuya and stood in front of him.

Byakuya stared into deep amber eyes, his own stormy eyes sparkling with need. One lithe hand coming up to rest on Ichigo's chest, fingers brushing slightly against his collarbone.

"Ok." Byakuya spoke low and breathy, and he smiled as he felt Ichigo shiver at his slight touch on his bare skin.

"Meet me at my apartment at 7pm – unless you'd like to ride over with me?" Again, his deep baritone voice even scared him a little at how seductive it sounded.

"Alright…" Ichigo had turned his face away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Alright to what Ichigo?" Still using the tone that was slowly causing Ichigo's body to liquefy. His long fingers snaked upward to gently turn Ichigo's face back to him.

"I'll g-go with you." Ichigo had closed his eyes completely spellbound under Byakuya's influence.

Byakuya leaned in a lightly brushed his lips against Ichigo, before pulling away and turning to walk out of the bathroom, leaving Ichigo in a heightened state of arousal. He felt guilty and mean, but he had to move before he ruined their dinner plans. The strain in his pants was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Good, I'll be ready to leave in an hour." He turned to see Ichigo's shocked expression as he shut the door.

"BASTARD!" he heard whispered loudily through the door.

**- SCENE CHANGE -**

"I don't know why you are smiling? You're going to pay for what you did to me in the bathroom." Ichigo was looking with a slight predatory scowl.

"I have no doubt." He smirked back at him.

"Hmm, I was trying to have a serious discussion with Grimm before you got me all riled up. It was painful when I went back in to him."

The playful tone turned serious all too quickly. They were just pulling into the parking garage at the base of the 30-story Kuchiki Towers. Byakuya's apartment was on the top two floors so was technically a penthouse, but he referred to as an apartment to try and sound a little less ostentatious.

"Ichigo." Byakuya pulled his 2013 Lexus LFA into its spot and looked to his soon to be lover. He frowned as the thought he tried to voice refused to come forth. He knew Grimmjow and Zaraki were in the security SUV close by and would be waiting to hand security over to the night guards.

Ichigo's brow creased with worry. He had an ominous feeling Byakuya was about to have crush his dreams.

"Before we take this any further… I need to know… Grimmjow was upset when I interrupted you. Did I… " Byakuya had no idea how to ask the question. He was certain Ichigo wouldn't have kissed him if he was already in a relationship with his bodyguard.

Ichigo sighed out of relief understanding the question in Byakuya's hesitant words, but his tone softened from sadness. "Grimm is probably going to be requesting a transfer later tonight. I've been blind in my tunnel vision for you for years, that I was completely oblivious to him or anyone else in that way. I hurt him and I can't make things right between us. He was fine holding out hope for me, or that I'd give up on you before you noticed me. " Ichigo chuckled at the irony of the situation. Twice now he'd told Byakuya he'd been waiting for him for 5 years.

Byakuya had closed his eyes as Ichigo had begun talking to steel himself if Ichigo's answer had been the one he hadn't wanted to hear.

"Hmm, well I can sympathise with him, but if I remember your offer from earlier, I believe you're going to be mine very shortly." He turned to look at Ichigo then, who'd been studying the beautiful creature for any signs of panic. Their eyes locked, each in awe of the other, before a smirk played over Ichigo's lips and his chin jutted out in challenge.

"I hope you're gonna feed us then Byakuya. You'll need you're strength old man!" Ichigo jumped from the supercar and sauntered towards the elevator with Byakuya still shaking his head as he reached him.

Zaraki and Grimmjow who had been talking quietly at the elevator moved now to enter the security access for them and then held door open. Byakuya had felt a fraction of what Grimmjow must have felt, and Ichigo for that matter waiting for him all this time, so he did feel for the blue-haired security guard. He was feeling conflicted again, one part of him overridden with joy at finally accepting his relationship with Ichigo and permitting himself to fall, while the other was sullen at the thought that he'd been so closed off for so long, making others suffer with him. Did he warrant this type of happiness?

Ichigo's hand reached out found his as he'd spotted the forlorn look on Byakuya's face. He gave it a firm reassuring squeeze to comfort him.

Byakuya wasn't going to be let off that easy though. Just as the elevator doors opened to show Kensei Muramara and Shuihei Hisagi the night guards, Grimmjow turned unexpectedly and grabbed Byakuya and pushed him against the back of the elevator.

"If you hurt him, I'll make sure they never find your body!" Grimmjow managed to snarl into Byakuya's face, his eyes black with rage and look of pure hatred towards Byakuya, before Zaraki pulled him off Byakuya.

"Grimm you stupid fool!" Zaraki looked to Byakuya apologetic. Byakuya had straightened himself up and wasn't too bothered. He'd expected as much.

"Grimm…" Ichigo looked sadly at Byakuya who he was now standing in front of defensively in case Grimm got free and tried anything further. He wasn't fighting against Zaraki, but the hate was still evident in his eyes which were still directed at Byakuya. Kensei and Shuihei were too shocked to do much more than jaw drop.

"I'll sort em out Byakuya. You go on ahead, and have a good night yeh." Zaraki winked to the Kuchiki heir and nodded his head to the others to follow him to the security wing.

Byakuya and Ichigo stepped out of the elevator. Just as he was about to go through the main entrance he saw a note affixed to the door.

"I'm all of a sudden extremely ravenous." He grasped Ichigo's hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Scented oils huh!" Ichigo smirked as Byakuya pulled him into the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_My dearest Byakuya and Ichigo,_

_Let me be the first to congratulate you two on making it this far! _

_Dinner first though, and don't skip dessert, you'll need all the energy you can get! _

_Scented oils are strategically placed around the house – use them! _

_And don't overlook that gorgeous bathroom either!_

_Enjoy yourselves._

_Love,_

_Sen_

_PS: Try not to freak the staff out; they'll be through to serve dessert in about half an hour._

Byakuya led Ichigo through the spacious apartment and towards the dining area as they'd been instructed. He could see evidence of Senbonzakura dotted along the way, the lighting strategically set to draw them into the main living area and towards the food. His noted the dimmed lighting, candles and little glass containers here and there, and heard his sound system playing a piano classical melody quietly in the background. The kitchen area had been set up for an intimate dinner for two on the large granite breakfast bar rather than the larger dining area which Byakuya thought was an excellent idea.

As they approached the kitchen he heard Ichigo gasp behind him.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" He turned anxiously.

"N-nothing, I'm just surprised. I mean I hadn't expected your apartment to be so … umm intimidating." Ichigo's head was spinning as he took in the open plan area of the kitchen, then the living area with its 25 foot ceilings, windows that went right from the floor to the roof, the glass spiral staircase, the huge wine cellar that looked almost full, and the dining area with a table that looked to seat maybe 20 people.

"How big is this place?" Ichigo had the sudden urge to explore and started to walk around a little venturing away from Byakuya.

Byakuya then realised he'd never invited his Creative Director into his home and he all of a sudden became very nervous. He looked around as well and hoped it was to Ichigo's liking. But then realised they'd have plenty of time for exploring soon enough. Grabbing Ichigo's hand again he pulled him into his arms.

"It's big. But let's eat first. Then I'll show you around hmm, maybe the spa first?"

"Spa sounds good." Ichigo purred.

"Right what has my dear cousin decided we are going to be eating?"

Byakuya pulled off the cloche covers for his and Ichigo's meals and moved to put them out of the way.

"What the... ?" Ichigo then started laughing.

"Uhh." Byakuya looked to see a plate of sliced bananas and strawberries on their plates.

"Senbonzakura is an idiot!" Byakuya was shaking his head as he saw Ichigo open a note that had been on his plate still laughing a little.

"Right then, apparently this is dessert, and our actual meals are in the oven keeping warm." Ichigo chuckled as he grabbed the plates and headed to the fridge to put the dessert in there to chill as Byakuya retrieved the correct meals from the oven.

"So you must be very close to Senbonzakura if you allowed him to come over and set this all up." Ichigo commented as the both sat back down to enjoy the main course of roasted lamb with strawberries and steamed vegetables on the side. He poured a little gravy over his meat.

Byakuya hadn't realised how content he felt right at that moment as he looked over seeing Ichigo looking relaxed.

"His actions are more subtle and humorous than mine could ever be, but I do trust he has good intentions." And he'd no doubt want all the sordid details tomorrow as well Byakuya thought with a frown.

"Maybe I shouldn't have involved him tonight." Too late now Byakuya sighed.

"Hmm, I'm just glad you are relaxing Byakuya. You don't do that often enough…" Ichigo's forefinger reached up to lightly trace the outer edge of Byakuya's left ear.

Byakuya had closed his eyes at the touch, a shudder of anticipation circling in his stomach. His ears were so sensitive he wondered if Ichigo knew this. Through half-closed lids he turned to his right where Ichigo's warmth was coming from only to notice Ichigo had leant away to get the wine and poor some into their glasses.

"We need to toast Byakuya." Ichigo hummed a little at the sultry look coming from Byakuya as he poured red Barolo into two glasses.

"To what?" Steely eyes asked chocolate depths.

"To … us of course!" Byakuya smiled and they clinked the glasses together.

"Mmm good wine."

"A vintage Barolo is often called the "King of Wines. It paired nicely with the lamb and the strong notes of cherry and liquorice were enjoyable." Byakuya smiled remembering buying this when he was last in Italy. Maybe he and Ichigo could go back to that little village soon.

With dinner finished, he reached for Ichigo's hand and indicated for him to grab his glass.

"Come I'll show you around."

He was fairly certain he had no intentions of coming back out here for dessert so he grabbed the bottle of Barolo. He led Ichigo around the main floor that housed the common areas they had been in, and the library and entertainment area. His eyes lit up at this room as he spied the 100inch plasma and gaming remotes beside one of the chairs. Byakuya laughed at Ichigo.

"This room was requested and decorated by Rukia and Sen, so no I don't secretly have a gaming or TV addiction." Ichigo looked a little saddened.

"Still, this room would be a great way to relax."

Byakuya decided it was time to go and show Ichigo around the 2nd floor and led him back to the glass spiral staircase in the living area. He'd never bothered to show anyone around his home before. His family were all acquainted with it during its redesign after Hisana's death 10 years ago. He employed a number of staff who were familiarised with it by other employees. Visitors were housed in the apartments below or at the Kuchiki Estate across town so they never needed to interfere with his own space. Senbonzakura and Rukia had commanded he create rooms for them which they used more often than he would have probably liked. The penthouse never seemed lonely to him before today, as there was usually an employee wandering around the 5000 square foot space. The difference was today he didn't feel heavy weight upon his shoulders that he usually felt. His heart felt warmer and he attributed that to the smiling sun beside him.

The second floor consisted of the Master bedroom and en suite, two other bedrooms with small en suites, the Master bathroom and massive gym with wall to floor mirrors on three walls and the ceiling, various cardio equipment, weights and weapons for sparring on the remaining wall. There were staves and fighting sticks as well as several wooden bokken, and real katana and nodachi. Ichigo noted that one wall of the gym wasn't mirrored just windowed, which opened up onto an outdoor area.

"You'll have to show me your moves someday." He had walked over to the weapons on display and placed his glass down. Byakuya decided now would be better than someday.

"Oh I plan too." The thought of sex with Ichigo in a room with mirrored ceilings and practically three walls of mirrors formed in Byakuya's brain. He noted Senbonzakura had prepared this room as well spying the small glass bowl of scented oils beside the sound system console. He placed the bottle and his glass down there.

The long haired man had gracefully moved to stand behind Ichigo. Reaching around him and shamelessly brushing against him he picked up a Wakizashi Bokken and held it in front of Ichigo indicating he take it.

"Have you sparred with training swords before Ichigo?" He spoke quietly just above Ichigo's air and hoped the closeness and feel of his breath against his orangette's ear did as much to him as the behaviour did to him.

"I've been known to throw down on occasion." Ichigo smirked a little.

"Well, I've no intention of having to visit the emergency room, so let's try these first shall we?"

Byakuya grabbed his favoured Daito Bokken and moved away from Ichigo.

"How about we up the odds old man?"

Byakuya arched an eye brow at the cockiness Ichigo exuded.

"Meaning?"

"Strip sparring. Land a hit on me and I'll strip. And vice versa." Oh well played Ichigo.

"Agreed." Steel eyes met amber in mock challenge. Byakuya stepped back to the stereo to hit play and cranked the volume, never taking his eyes from Ichigo. The opening track for Uprising by Muse kicked in as the two began to circle the room.

They watched each other's movements while the instrumental beginning of the song played, Ichigo moved gracefully and Byakuya noted the stance of someone comfortable holding a sword. As the first verse sang out Ichigo attacked.

Byakuya deftly parried the blows as he watched Ichigo dance before him clearly enjoying himself. He sidestepped a blow and darted around quickly seeing an opening and quickly slapped Ichigo with the side of his daito.

"Strip!"

Ichigo smirked as he removed his suit jacket. Byakuya was picturing Ichigo stripping all his clothes for a second and hadn't released his in inattentiveness when Ichigo's wakizashi hit against his thigh and then hips.

"Byakuya, if you're gonna daydream I'll have you naked before this song is out." Byakuya removed his own suit jacket and shoes, regarding Ichigo in a mocking manner.

"Hardly Kurosaki."

Picking up his daito he jumped towards his opponent deciding to show off some of his own moves. He could see Ichigo's eyes widen at his speed as he backed around the room deflecting the attacks. One attack Ichigo held his ground for it as Byakuya pushed against him and moved to stand in close. He breathed in Ichigo's scent causing his stomach to knot and decided to see if a sneak attack might even things between them. He quickly moved in and kissed Ichigo and pressed the crossed blades against Ichigo's chest.

"Your turn to strip I believe." He laughed as he backed away sword ready in case Ichigo decided to retaliate against his stolen kiss.

"Cheater! Don't think I won't try something like that." Ichigo muttered as he removed his tie.

The track for Undisclosed Desires started to play now and both men were panting a little. They danced around testing each other, trading remarks while waiting for the other to make a move.

Their eyes locked issuing silent challenges to the other, and Byakuya could only admire the strong responsiveness of Ichigo's body and how he moved with the music.

Byakuya had never thought a sparring match could be used as a form of foreplay, but watching the sultry sexiness from his soon to be lover just stream from him he knew he was like a fly in a web.

Ichigo noticed Byakuya's movements eased up and decided on a surprise attack of this own and drove forward fast and nimble, before he dropped at the last second and executed a sweep of his feet. As he'd expected he'd knocked Byakuya backwards allowing him to tap him with his sword as he stood up gracefully. He was chuckling as he held his arm out for Byakuya.

"So cocky." Byakuya grabbed his hand and pulled Ichigo down on top of him.

It wasn't a graceful landing by any means as he practically winded Byakuya.

"Are you ok?" Concern was evident in chocolate eyes as he tried to re-position himself over Byakuya.

"I'm not made of glass Ichigo. I'm fine." He was smiling and panting from the sparring and excitement of having Ichigo all to himself. He sat up and pulled Ichigo in close as he looked into his eyes. He noted Ichigo was also breathing heavier.

"Ichigo…"

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya closed the gap and smashed their lips together; his tongue darted out to be met by Ichigo's as they moved and slid against each other. Byakuya's fingers were moving over Ichigo's body before coming to rest on his chest.

"I'll buy you another shirt Ichigo." He murmured before his strong hands gripped the middle of the shirt and ripped it apart, sending the buttons flying. He pulled the shirt from Ichigo's shoulders before latching onto him laying heated kisses along the exposed neck.

"In a hurry are we?" Ichigo hissed with a smirk. He'd never known Byakuya to be impatient but he wasn't going to complain. Especially when his sensitive neck was being lavished upon. A breathy moan escaped Ichigo as he revelled in the attention he was receiving.

"You still have too much clothing on Ichigo." Byakuya moaned as he stopped his kissing assault. He sat back on his heels and grabbed at Ichigo's singlet untucking it and pulling it over the broad chest. Byakuya was in awe of his body again, just as he had been earlier today. One of Byakuya's hands had reached down to palm Ichigo's erection while the other was rubbing a pierced nipple. How had he missed that tiny hot little detail when he'd ogled Ichigo in the bathroom earlier?

Each flick of the barbell elicited a body twitch from Ichigo, and it was driving Byakuya crazy, especially when he managed to pull a moan from the sexy lips as well.

Ichigo began to undo Byakuya's shirt buttons as Byakuya continued to run his hands over Ichigo's beautifully sculptured chest and stomach.

He wanted to see all of him now. He started to undo the belt at Ichigo's waist when he realised he needed to get the oil first, he kissed Ichigo lightly before jumping up.

Grabbing it quickly he walked back over to Ichigo who had some ideas of his own. His pants and socks now removed he was naked save a cute pair of tight black boxers. As Byakuya approached with the oil, hands grabbed his belt, removing it and slowly unzipping his pants. Lust brimmed chocolate eyes stared up to intense dark grey orbs as Byakuya ran hands through Ichigo's fiery bright orange locks, his breathing becoming laboured as he wondered if Ichigo was about to go down on him or just remove his pants.

The oil in his hand was removed and placed close by Ichigo who helped remove Byakuya's pants, and socks for him, while slowing running his hands over Byakuya's perfectly toned legs. Ichigo then hooked fingers into the waistband of Byakuya's boxers, but instead of pulling them down he placed his mouth over the material and breathed hot air onto Byakuya's straining erection. Ichigo felt the precum leaking out as the material dampened against his cheek. Byakuya's head was tilting back as heat against his member pushed him into bliss. He quickly stripped off his shirt and singlet and heard Ichigo gasp as his own chest and stomach was displayed above him. Ichigo was fixating on Byakuya's naval ring and tattoo of Japanese symbols. A finger reached up to trace the symbols curiously.

"Shukei?" he read.

"Last sight." He murmured as he looked down at Ichigo on his knees before him.

"You're so beautiful Byakuya. You are definitely my last sight. If I'd of known you looked this good naked I would have confronted you long ago." He purred as his mouth reached up to run his tongue over the tattoo curved below Byakuya's naval, before dipping his tongue into the recess and flicking out at the piercing as well.

Byakuya almost buckled at the site below him, the feeling of having someone touching and licking him somewhere he'd not previously associated with an erotic part of his body was causing his manhood to throb.

No thoughts remained as he growled and rubbed his erection shamelessly against Ichigo for friction.

"Ichigo, I want to …" His hand gripped Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him backwards gently as he leaned down in front of him and laid him gently onto the training mat. Lips dancing passionately as they ripped noises from each other.

"Bya… ugghhh" Ichigo moaned as Byakuya's hand groped his rigid member through his boxers.

"We need to get rid of these things." He quickly his own and then Ichigo's boxers only to stare at Ichigo's freed manhood feeling a wave of arousal wash over him. He'd never known the male anatomy would cause him such stimulation and he was barely keeping it together. Groaning loudly as Ichigo grasped hold of his freed member he reciprocated by cupping Ichigo's balls and massaging them with one hand while his other hand sought the scented oil. He practically dipped his whole hand in, before moving his long fingers to Ichigo's entrance. He panted as Ichigo twisted his cock and rubbed the tip as a small amount of precum was released. He watched the tanned beauty before him in anticipation as he gently rubbed an oiled finger against an outer ring of muscle. He felt and saw Ichigo relax as he felt the touch, and growled low when Ichigo's face expressed his emotions at the intrusion. His free hand was rubbing Ichigo's hardened cock now to help distract from some of the pain as he slipped his finger in further. He moved slowly and gently until he could go no further, before pulling back and pushing his hand forward again.

Ichigo writhed beneath him, uttering the most intoxicating mewls that were eliciting shivers from Byakuya each time they reached his ears. They were both covered in a thick sheen of sweat and they glistened like gladiators in the hot sun.

A second and third finger were added and Byakuya had moved to bite Ichigo's shoulder to help with the pain, as well as clasping there erections together and grinding down.

"Uhh, ugnn Bya … I think I'm r-ready f-for you uuuuhhhhhhhhhh…" Ichigo panted out between the pumping of Byakuya's fingers as a particular rub had nudged against his prostate. He wasn't sure how he hadn't come all over them in that moment, but before he could think about it Byakuya had slicked up his own engorged cock and in one swift movement he impaled himself inside Ichigo.

"Ugggggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Ichigo roared and buried his head into Byakuya's hair as white light blinded him momentarily. He slowly breathed through the pain as it transformed to pleasure at the thought of who he had inside him.

Byakuya remained still above him but the pressure was building for him. Ichigo was so tight but he didn't dare move for fear of hurting him too much.

"Uhh, Bya I'm good, we can move I t-think…" Byakuya looked down at the angel's eyes below him and moved to capture its lips as he gently pulled back and slowly pushed in. He repeated the process at a slow steady pace as Ichigo mouth moved against him before he sensed Ichigo's urgency. The kisses became more demanding and spurred Byakuya on, as he gradually started to pound against his tanned berry below him. He shifted his position slightly by raising one of Ichigo's legs against his shoulder and resumed the slow pounding. He could feel his climax building as his berry started to shiver and shudder below him on each thrust. He was pumping his weeping cock in time to the thrusts but Ichigo's eyes were shut and he wanted to stare into those eyes as he exploded into him.

"Open your eyes for me Ichigo." Byakuya emitted a rousing growl to his lover.

Chocolate eyes flew open and when their gaze met Ichigo's climax was ripped from him while a final thrust from Byakuya ensured he dispersed his load inside Ichigo.

"You're mine now Ichigo uggghh…" Byakuya grunted out causing Ichigo's heart to flutter.

Ichigo's pearly white release coated both their stomachs along with sweat and strawberry scented oil. The stayed like that for a few moments just staring at each other, regaining their breath and composure before Byakuya released Ichigo's supple leg and positioned himself down beside Ichigo pulling him in and capturing the swollen and delicious lips with his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think it's time for a bath." Byakuya knew they couldn't stay like this for long. He grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned Ichigo and himself as best he could, before standing and helping Ichigo up and pulling him into a deep kiss. Ichigo's hands came up and wound into Byakuya's long hair. The elated feeling Byakuya had felt earlier for showing Ichigo his home was now maximised exponentially after sharing himself with his berry lover.

"Mmm, I feel like I'm in a dream right now." Ichigo murmured into Byakuya's ear.

"Good dream I hope." Byakuya whispered back as he wrapped one of Ichigo's hand's in his.

"There's no other kind when you are naked before me." Ichigo softly spoke back.

"Mmmm back at you. Any future training in this room is going to be … frustrating." The mirrors of the room reflected a naked Ichigo in every direction save for the weapons rack. The image would never be far from Byakuya's mind now.

"Just try not to get too riled up in here thinking of me. Kensei might end up knocking your pretty ass out." Ichigo laughed lightly, hoping Byakuya could contain himself in future training sessions.

"That's highly likely." Byakuya shook his head, knowing he'd need to find some way to stop getting so distracted by Ichigo. But not tonight.

He led them out of the gym and to the Master bathroom where a large spa bath was located. He checked the water temperature and it was only warm now, having been filled before they had arrived. He drained some of the water and turned on the hot water. Then turned the jets on to circulate the hot water.

They both climbed into the water but instead of sitting Byakuya grabbed the body wash and sponge and began to wash Ichigo's back after getting him stand facing away from him.

He never would have thought the simple act of washing someone could be so pleasurably for two men, but the intimacy was beginning to stir life into his member again. He rubbed the sponge over Ichigo's shoulders, down the back of his arms, across his shoulder blades and then down the curve of his spine and over his firm cheeks. He gave one a soft slap causing Ichigo to jump in surprise and excitement.

Byakuya lathered more soap onto his hands and began to wash Ichigo's entrance for him, where he knew a part of him was. Ichigo arched his back slightly at the touch and moaned out Byakuya's name as he leaned his shoulders against Byakuya.

"I've got you Ichi." Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear as he felt Ichigo's shudders of arousal. He looked down and saw Ichigo was ready to go again as well.

The water was hot enough now so Byakuya sat back carefully pulling Ichigo down with him. He turned the taps off and stopped the water draining away.

He smiled as Ichigo turned to straddle him now. He began washing Ichigo's chest with the sponge. The berry closed his eyes in delight as the roughness of the sponge was dragged across his nipples and down his stomach. The sponge moved over his member and earnt a few moans which Byakuya stretched up to capture with his mouth.

"Do you know how happy I am right now Ichigo?"

"I have a fair idea." A hand snaked down and grabbed hold of Byakuya's fully erect member and held it in a vice-like grip.

Byakuya tipped his head back as Ichigo proceed to stroke it slowly while kissing along the raven's jawline.

Ichigo grabbed the sponge and lathered it up and decided to wash Byakuya as he pleasured him with his other hand.

He rubbed against his Editor's lustrous skin. Byakuya hummed at the feeling and view before him. Any confusion from earlier had well and truly dissipated and he knew now what he wanted and what Ichigo truly meant to him. He wanted to be a part of the man above him, and for that man to be a part of him. He wanted to share everything he had with him. Ichigo's own standing as a successful businessman alongside Byakuya meant he wanted for nothing but that didn't stop Byakuya thinking of all the ways he wanted to spoil the fiery angel writhing about on top of him.

He knew it was too soon to scare him off with sentiments of love but he had to demonstrate something that could convey the depths of his feelings. Using the courage Ichigo displayed first he looked up to Ichigo his eyes trying to express all his emotions into one sentence.

"Ichigo, you're mine now and I'll never let you go." He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and spun them around so he was sitting astride the blushing orange berry.

"I want you to take me and make me yours." Byakuya emphasised his need by grinding their erections together and wantonly rolled his head around, his long ebony locks whipping around and landing messily over his face. Steel eyes filled with yearning locked onto Ichigo's hunger filled chocolate orbs.

Ichigo's nostrils had flared as he sucked in gasp at the site of Byakuya's erotic display on his lap. He bit his lip and fought back against the urge to cum and stared up at sensual being atop him.

Byakuya felt a hand weave into his hair and one splayed on his back as he was pulled tight against Ichigo and kissed hard. He moaned into Ichigo's mouth as the angel's hand moved to slide down his back and rub an experimental finger against Byakuya's entrance.

"Byakuya, I've never been top before." Ichigo suddenly pulled back and faced away from his lover, his cheeks blushing fiercely.

"I trust you Ichigo." Byakuya spoke quietly and rested his forehead against the side of Ichigo's face.

"What if I hurt you?"

"I need you inside of me Ichigo. I want to feel you there." Byakuya starting a slow grind against Ichigo to show him how much he needed him right now. His stormy grey eyes were darkening with lust.

"You're so beautiful Byakuya." Ichigo whispered as he claimed the lips above him.

His fingers moved against Byakuya's entrance again more confident now, pushing in and wiggling around to loosen up the muscles.

Byakuya figured he was likely to make uneasy faces so he had leant closer to Ichigo to hide them. Little gasps of surprise at the intrusion and movement inside of him were spilling from his mouth. He whined at the loss of Ichigo's finger only to be repositioned so Ichigo could move his hand to attack the passage from the front.

Ichigo smiled up at him, "Don't worry I'm still here Bya." As the finger was inserted again, pushed in even further.

Byakuya arched up a little and moaned out effectively giving Ichigo more room to manhandle him. Byakuya cried out as he felt Ichigo's finger hit a spot inside of him that turned his body to mush.

"God, Byakuya, you're so fucking gorgeous right now!"

"Nngnnn." Forming words was too hard for Byakuya as Ichigo kept assaulting his prostate.

Ichigo had leant forward to nip and suck on Byakuya's pert nipple as he added another finger increasing the pressure inside of Byakuya, slowing moving his fingers in and out.

Byakuya's entrance and the rest of his body was so relaxed and on a high he started to thrust against the fingers looking for more of the glorious feeling of them filling him.

Ichigo obliged by adding a third finger and pulled Byakuya to his lips. The kiss was sloppy as Byakuya writhed over him panting hard. Byakuya's hands reached down to grab hold of erections to rub them together. Their panting and grinding was becoming more intense.

"Ichigo now." Byakuya threw his head back as the fingers were removed and Ichigo lifted him out of the water to sit Byakuya on the edge of spa. Ichigo kept his smouldering gaze on Byakuya as his hand reached for the container. His other hand had been stroking his own erection. He slowly tipped the oil over his shaft and coated it with his hand, before setting the container down. He grabbed Byakuya's member in a vice-like grip as he lined himself up to his entrance and slowly slid the tip of his cock in.

Ichigo slid further into him eyes on Byakuya for any signs of pain or anguish, but the steel eyed beauty looked like he was in bliss.

Ichigo pushed into Byakuya with a grunt, which finally registered as pain on Byakuya's face for the briefest of moments.

Byakuya felt Ichigo wrap him in his arms again before moving him.

"Stay relaxed and don't sit back down fully when I sit us down Bya. This way you can control the speed."

"Ooonnngghnn." Byakuya's sentence forming ability had gone again as the hard cock in his ass disrupted his entire mentality.

He figured out what Ichigo was referring to as they were almost sitting again as his body weight bore down onto Ichigo's rod.

He hissed at the intensity and moved to sit up. They sat like that till he regained his breath. Ichigo gently rocked his hips and watched Byakuya intently for indications to stop. Byakuya's eyes were closed as he concentrated on breathing and relaxing. He tried an experimental movement of his own hips and shuddered as he felt Ichigo against his prostate. He knew he wouldn't last long moving that way so he leaned forward and moved again. He noticed the fulfilment and pressure here wasn't so intense at that angle so he sat up higher and repeated the movement.

Ichigo had been spellbound watching Byakuya and before he realised it the lustrous being in his lap was riding him for all he was worth. He started bucking into him with more force, grunting out in ecstasy. The force of their movements causing the water to slosh onto the tiled floor.

A primal urge came over Ichigo as he felt his climax building. He reached up to grab a handful of Byakuya's hair behind his ear and gave it a hard to pull to the side causing his lover to cry out and retaliate with his own grip on Ichigo's hair. They both pulled at the same time with more vigour, the feeling of euphoric pain causing Ichigo to explode inside of Byakuya with a loud guttural roar.

Byakuya's body had been moved at the sudden tug on his hair so that Ichigo's cock had rubbed his prostate again, and when he had grabbed Ichigo's hair and they both yanked hard simultaneously he was again assaulted in his sensitive area. His climax erupted through him, so different to earlier, starting in his toes and spreading all throughout his body with an intensity he'd never experienced before.

He collapsed panting and out of breath onto his lover who was tenderly running his fingers over Byakuya's hair trying to recover as well.

"Ehh, sorry about the hair." He felt a kiss on the side of his head.

"Mmm sure, I think my reaction is evidence that I did not hate you mistreating it." Byakuya chuckled then shivered, realising the water had started cooling.

"Come on, let's clean ourselves up … again and get out of this cold water." Byakuya reluctantly pulled himself off Ichigo's chest as Ichigo splashed him with water.

_AN: Oooo well - now you have to tell me what you think, bearing in mind this is my very first time attempting this type of writing so if its bad... well you'd better tell me so I can get better I guess lol. I can wait for the next scene! But the boys tell me they are wondering if they can have dessert first. Mmm strawberries...__ Hope you like it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Big hugs to the reviewers of Chap9 (Voltaire Rousseau, Yonaka Kyoki, Shenigimatic, AngelaMaeAmatuzio and SLYSWN) Your feedback is so greatly appreciated! Much love to you all. And a big thanks to you all for reading and also thanks to those following or fav'g. _

_I hope you enjoy this chappy as well. Credit for chars to the great T Kubo! Mistakes all mine as usual (sorry I try to get them all, but I always see more again after I publish the chapters – sorry). Warning for OOC's as well._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Rewind a bit to the Security Wing of the Kuchiki Penthouse…**

Kensei and Hisagi entered the living area to see Zaraki dropping Grimmjow unceremoniously onto the couch before going to the liquor cabinet.

"Here kid." A bottle of bourbon and a glass was handed from the large hands of Zaraki Kenpachi to a fuming electric blue haired Grimmjow.

"Why haven't you just thrown me out on my ass for attacking Kuchiki like that?" he sneered up at Zaraki wondering what the big man was up to.

"Kuchiki's not a girl Grimmjow. He can hack it." Zaraki paused, his face looking confused for before he spoke again reaching for a bottle of Kensei's expensive sake.

"Even if today he's kind of been acting all girly… well whatever. Why the big tough-guy act anyway?" Zaraki gulped backed some sake straight from the bottle keeping his black eyes on Grimmjow who was looking at the floor scowling.

Hisagi sighed closing his eyes. Kensei stood against the wall looking mildly irritated with how Zaraki was handling this. When Grimmjow offered no reason he spoke up.

"Kenpachi might not be putting you out kid, but don't think I don't want too. You just attacked my primary directive and issued a death threat. I should be kicking your ASS!" Kensei had moved to stand over in front of Grimmjow while he was talking to glare down him angrily.

"Yeh… what else do you wanna do to my ass Kens-!" Grimmjow's expression turned mocking as he glared up to Kensei before he was interrupted by Zaraki.

"Shut up idiot! Drink your fucking bourbon while I do the handover. You two, surveillance room now!" Towering over everyone else at 6"6 and using surprisingly more aggression he glared at Kensei and Hisagi as he stood.

"Ehh, what'd I do to piss you off?" Hisagi muttered as he led the way to surveillance room.

He sat in front of the wall of digital touch screen monitors that showed all the exits from the penthouse, the elevators, the parking garage, and the main living areas of the penthouse. Relaxed conversation could be heard from their primary and secondary directives Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo. His hand went to flick against the screen to mute it, before Hisagi gasped and he instead zoomed in on Byakuya on the screen displaying a blush and gazing happily at Ichigo while they dined clinking their glasses together.

"What the fuck… are you guys see this?" He turned to Kensei and Zaraki jaw wide open.

"Yeh… It's gonna get worse than just smiling and blushing Shuuhei." Kenpachi had a wide grin on his face.

"But... I thought Senbonzakura was just playing a prank on the directives. Was he serious? And and… oh fuck…" Hisagi and Kensei were both staring at the screen processing the scene in front of them.

"After the day we've had – all I can say is that's _- pointing to the screen -_ gonna get uncomfortable to watch unless you're into that, and that Grimm's missed his chance with Ichigo and is now either gonna try be a fucktard about it or suck it up and move on." Zaraki stood still grinning manically.

"Pssh, did everyone wake up gay or something? U sound like you're gonna go offer yourself to the kid?" Kensei deadpanned to Zaraki.

"And... and why would you think we'd wanna see that. I don't wanna watch them oh my god…" Shuuhei was blushing and trying to minimise the screen back to normal.

"Bahahah. Calm the fuck down. So the directives, well Byakuya anyway just finally realised he likes Ichigo. Big deal. I gotta deal with Grimmjow. I can't be fucked breaking in another partner." Zaraki growled as he walked out leaving Kensei who just grunted and a shocked Shuuhei.

"Did he mean that he and Grimm are-?"

"Working partners Shuu, get your head outta your ass kid." Kensei sat beside Hisagi to monitor the screens.

"Stop talking about asses Ken jeez!" Kensei frowned at his blushing work partner, noticing him shift awkwardly in his seat.

Kensei realised how rare it was that the two of them got to work closely. Kensei was Byakuya's night shift security officer and lived here in the Towers, while Shuuhei was based with his directive Kurosaki across town in the evenings. Kenpachi often stayed here as well and Grimmjow had quarters near the Kurosaki residence for convenience. For events - they would attend together, and the guards of each respective directive travelled with them. It often meaning the four wouldn't spend much time together. Being here together for however long Kuchiki and Kurosaki were planning tonight meant he'd be in close quarters with Shuuhei and all this gay talk started to make him a bit edgy. He looked at Shuuhei and noticed his blush had increased as he stared at the screen. He shook his head a bit before returning his gaze to the monitors, noticing Byakuya laughing at Ichigo in the gaming room.

"Holy shit. I've been working for him for years and never seen him like this. His body language, facial expressions and the laughter… it's like watching a different person..." Kensei was now fully absorbed in watching the two men on the screen. He realised this and quickly spied the other monitors to ensure nothing untoward was occurring elsewhere, his hand fluttering over others screens to shift the angles this way and that.

"Kenpachi was right… This feels awfully like voyeurism right now. Look at the way they are looking at each other." Shuuhei bit his lip flushing a little as he watched as Byakuya and Ichigo started to spar with Bokken.

"You're gonna lose it if they do more than this kid." Kensei smirked at how this was affecting his partner and decided to switch the views. Tapping on the keyboard he brought up two other angles, the entrance into the gym and the main doors exit leading to the outdoor area. He was trying to minimise the gym itself so the now stripping men could have a little more privacy.

"I'm sorry Kensei. I know it's unprofessional." Shuuhei was embarrassed and tried to focus on the other screens.

"Forget it. One of us should do a perimeter check once they've finished up in there."

"I wonder what brought on all this anyway." Shuuhei gestured to their directives, who could now be seen removing clothes as they sparred.

"Who knows?" Kensei wasn't particularly comfortable about watching the night unfold either. Thank god for modern technology he thought as he switched the camera's and alerts to motion sensor display only found the minimise command finally. He turned on a heat signature sensor as well and noted the two directives were the only presence in the penthouse right now, besides the four in the security wing.

"Right, that should give them privacy, and keep you innocent Shuu, but we need to monitor all the outer cameras carefully alright?" Kensei looked over to partner and saw a look of relief wash over him. He offered a sheepish grin to Kensei, his eyes slightly downcast. Kensei looked back to the screen with a small smirk.

"Ehh, thanks… what wait… are you takin the piss or what? I'm not innocent it's just…" Shuuhei felt like a teenager as his body flushed beside Kensei suddenly feeling very stupid sitting beside the man he'd been silently idolising in a non-gay way for the better part of 5 years. Said man was still tapping away at the keyboard, pretending to not notice Shuuhei's behaviour.

* * *

**Scene change:**

**Back to Kenpachi and Grimmjow**

Zaraki walked in to see Grimm downing a glass of bourbon. Grimmjow eyed him as he walked past him to get the sake.

"So old man… I'll ask again? Why am I not o-ooofffh."

A backhand slap from Zaraki sent Grimmjow flying across the couch. He instantly sprung to his feet to counter the attack but a large hand flew out of nowhere capturing his throat raising him off the ground, black eyes hardened as they stared for a second into seething blue eyes.

Like he was nothing but a ragdoll Zaraki tossed Grimmjow onto the couch, before sitting back beside his sake at the table.

"That was for attacking Byakuya. Now shut up and listen!"

Grimmjow glared at his work partner of five years. He'd never once laid a hand on him like this, but then he'd never had to. Zaraki Kenpachi was the chief security officer of the four of them, and while he was brash and aggressive outwardly, once you got past that he was actually a rather pleasant and funny. Grimmjow had looked up to him for guidance and had confided in him regularly about his attraction to Ichigo.

Putting his hands behind his head, Zaraki stretched his tall frame out and crossed his ankles over each other.

"Stop pouting like a bitch Grimmjow. Do you want your job here or not? Cos I don't give a fuck if your heartbroken cos you didn't get the girl. But you lay a hand on Kuchiki Byakuya again and I'll happily break you." His black eyes shined with malice and just a touch of something more as his grin spread across his face as his eyes wandered subtly over Grimmjows' body.

Grimmjow felt a shudder run through him as Kenpachi's eyes roved over him. The slap had messed with his head because he wasn't the type to take this type of shit. Kenpachi watched him for a few seconds more before his grin turned into laughter and he hollered at the reaction he got out of his partner.

"Ahhaha, you idiot! Had you going for a sec didn't I. Ugghhh you're too easy." Zaraki was laughing so hard he had a few tears.

"Piss off old man. I knew you were just being a dick!" Grimmjow didn't but was thankful.

"There's only one fairy in this particular room kid and you couldn't handle me or my dick. Anyway, what I want from you is your decision. Do I needa train some other scrub or are you gonna be able to deal Kurosaki and Kuchiki? Bearing in mind how fucked off I'm gonna be if you choose to leave."

"Cut it out, you sound like you'd actually miss me. Maybe you're in the closet just like Kuchiki's been. Fuck it all, he treated Ichigo like shit these last 5 years you know that don't you!" Grimmjow downed another shot of bourbon to try and relieve the pressure on his chest.

"Yeh, but that's their drama. Not yours. Not mine. I know you think you love him, but do you really?" Zaraki was fairly certain he didn't want to go there. But looking at Grimmjow he knew he'd need to find a replacement for him. The kid looked pathetic right now.

"Look, what if you take a break for a couple of weeks. I'll get that Yasotora kid to fill in. I can't really put you near Kuchiki if you can't hack it." Zaraki stood and stretched.

Grimmjow nodded as he realised he'd possibly be losing more than just Ichigo today.

"Fuck Grimm, don't look like I just killed your cat." Zaraki stared as Grimm's expression started to crumble.

"Come on idiot, let's start your holiday off with getting plastered and if you wipe that fucking girly look off yer face I'll buy u a lap dance." Zaraki grinned at his brilliant idea.

"You buy the drinks then old man."

"Quit with the old man crap and I might." Kenpachi huffed as he slapped Grimm on the back hard enough to propel him forward a step.

Grimmjow sighed as he walked back towards the elevator. For now, what else could he do? He might as well go out and drown his sorrows.

* * *

**Scene change:**

**And now back to Ichigo and Byakuya…**

After cleaning themselves off the boys heading back to the kitchen with towels wrapped around their waists. Byakuya had an extra towel adorning his shoulders at Ichigo's insistence so he could dry his hair more after dessert.

On the way to the kitchen, Ichigo who was now paying a little bit more attention to his surroundings was surprised he'd not noticed how one of the hallways was adorned. The entire length of one side was lit up by small LED lights glowing pink along the floor, with the wall itself being flowering sakura blossom branches encased behind glass and to top it off the scent in the air circulating the hallway mirrored exactly that of being in a park with the real sakura blossom trees.

"Yo Byakuya, this hallway is amazing! We should get one of these at the office." He pointed to the wall and noticed Byakuya wasn't looking at where he was pointing, but looking at Ichigo's chest.

"Ehh, my eyes are here you know Kuchiki?" His fingers pointed upward trying to get the lustrous beauty to look him in the eye.

"Hmm, oh … what?" Byakuya had turned when Ichigo spoke and had managed to get lost in his thoughts as he pictured their intimacy while he stared at the tanned bared chest beside him. Coming back to himself he remembered why they were in the hallway as grabbed Ichigo's hand and led them to the staircase and down to the kitchen.

"We need dessert Ichigo. Come."

"I still can't believe this is happening either…" Ichigo chuckled as Byakuya led them to the fridge to get the dessert.

Instead of the small plates of fruit from earlier the dessert had been re-plated into a mouth-watering looking fresh fruit salad as well as a bowl of cream. A tray was beside the fridge with some plates and a heatproof dish that was revealed to be hot fudge sauce for dipping the fruit into with tiny forks.

"The question is do we eat this here where I could possibly devour you on the bench top Ichigo? Or do we take this to the bedroom?" Byakuya turned his steel grey eyes to stare into chocolate depths with a hint of a challenge as they devoured a few pieces of the succulent fruit.

"Hmmmm, the bench top looks awfully cold Byakuya…" Ichigo coyly responded.

"I'm sure I can warm you up." Byakuya played along while offering his orange berry a piece of strawberry dipped in chocolate.

"Mmm tastes good." Ichigo purred as the sweet fruit circulated in his mouth, a small amount of hot fudge sauce still on his lower lip.

"I don't believe you Ichigo, let me check." Byakuya swooped in close to wrap a hand around his back and pull him in snug against him, as he slowly licked the sauce off Ichigo's lips before affixing his own claiming the mouth with a sweet moan. He swirled his tongue around Ichigo's strawberry and chocolate tasting mouth and growled low at how inticing Ichigo felt. He didn't think much dessert was going to be consumed if he kept this up.

"I agree, you're absolutely delicious." He broke from Ichigo to murmur as his free hand was reaching for more fruit.

Ichigo blushed at thought of Byakuya not only feeding him, but to taste him straight after. He was starting to shake a little as his thoughts started to drift away. Unwelcome images of Byakuya's past anger at a mere touch from the orange berry flashed before him, beginning with his most recent of today after their TV interview. Byakuya was about to feed him a slice of banana but dropped the small fork on seeing his lover's anguished expression.

"Ichigo… what's wrong?" His hands moved to gently hold the face of his forlorn sun.

"I-I … how did this happen Byakuya? I feel like I'm dreaming and you're going to wake me up any minute and scream at me to stop touching you. That the thought of us like this sickens you so much." His saddened face was hidden behind his orange locks as he looked away from Byakuya pulling away from his hold.

Byakuya's heart constricted knowing his past actions caused this insecurity in Ichigo. He didn't want his flamed haired sun to ever look or feel like this again.

His consciously tried to keep his voice soft and expression loving, but not using these expressions for so long he hoped he didn't look too awkward.

"Today has been a revelation for me. I hadn't realised how deeply your presence affected me physically, and how much I longed for you until the prospect of someone else having you made my world disintegrate." Byakuya noted a blush form over Ichigo's cheek but that he was refusing to look at him, his eyes shut and body still angling away from him.

"You mean … you were an ass until today?" Ichigo pouted slightly.

"You were fond of that *ass* earlier I believe." The blush rose considerably as Byakuya kept his face straight although his eyes betrayed how blissful that thought made him.

"What – don't make jokes at a time like this! Do you know how hard it was to work alongside you when you over analysed everything I did or was perceived to do as evidence of **you** being a closet queen?" The muscles rippled across his chest as Ichigo began to get worked up. Chocolate eyes glowered at Byakuya making him flinch at the hurt he knew he'd inflicted.

"Ichigo… I was unable to deal with emotion after my wife died… I hid behind walls and when you tried to get past them… I couldn't… I didn't know how to process it. I handled it badly I know… can you forgive me? I don't even know how to apologise properly for my behaviour. I know I cannot right how badly I've treated you before now, and I have no right to even expect you to believe me but Ichigo I'll never willingly try to hurt again…" Byakuya hung his head forward in shame as recollections of his tyrannical words flooded his own mind. He put his face in his hands, damp black tresses falling over them.

Ichigo smirked when he saw how stricken he'd made Byakuya. He decided to cut him slack.

"I guess today was the last straw for me too. After your rant in the limo I figured I'd show you the difference between me being friendly which was all I'd ever done compared to me actually trying to get you to notice me. Could you tell?"

Byakuya removed his hands to stare down at Ichigo who had gone back to looking coy. He'd moved to lean against the bench top and was slowly pulling the fork from his mouth.

"Mmm, I believe being knocked out may have proven you'd gotten under my skin." Byakuya rubbed his cheek at the thought and frowned.

Ichigo laughed as he speared a piece of banana for Byakuya and fed it to him.

"I was so surprised when you fell onto me Byakuya. I wanted to throw you back on the floor and ravish you then and there. Not gonna lie, it was difficult to leave you with Renji." His chocolate eyes raked up Byakuya's body to his eyes as he admitted his carnal want.

Byakuya's response was animalistic as he crashed his half naked body against Ichigo claiming his lips, one hand wrapping around his neck to curl his fingers into the orange hair, his other splaying down the side of Ichigo's body moving possessively over it.

Ichigo responded with sweet moans as Byakuya's soft wet lips moved against his melding them together as one, their tongues caressing as they met.

Byakuya's hand moved across Ichigo's stomach, before moving down to feel his stiffened shaft, pulling gasps from his lover at the touches. His hand was replaced by grinding against his own erection through the towels. He emitted a low growl at the friction and pulled away from Ichigo to watch him as he ground into him. Ichigo bit his lip as he locked his lust laden eyes with Byakuya.

"Ngnnn, I want to continue this conversation Ichigo, but when you look at me like that… ughhh…" Byakuya breathed out while grinding into each other as Ichigo took the lead and ran his hand up Byakuya's toned back to his neck. He'd gripped Byakuya's hair and pulled it sideways slightly to give him direct access a flushed neck and earlobe. Byakuya was in ecstasy as Ichigo's warm tongue slid across his skin, then he felt his earlobe gently bitten before more suction on his neck. Shivers of excitement pulsed through his body under Ichigo's attention to his ears.

"Fuck Ichigo… turn around now!" He pulled his neck away to stare down into the lustful eyes of his lover. He ripped the towels away as Ichigo reached up with a demanding kiss as he turned his body to face away from Byakuya and leant back into Byakuya's chest. One of Byakuya's hands was splayed across Ichigo's throat while the other was slowly penetrating Ichigo. He could feel Ichigo relaxing the muscles as he slipped two fingers in to massage his prostate. He curled his fingers and found it, rubbing lightly to stimulate the hyper-sensitive gland for his lover.

He could feel Ichigo moaning into the kiss, his body shuddering and twitching against him as the sensations washed over him, but he kept up the torturous kiss and stimulation and increased the pressure from his fingers against the gland again.

"Uhhhh... enough Byakuya! Put it in for fuck's sake!" Ichigo had ripped away from Byakuya's kiss and leant forward pushing his ass against Byakuya's fingers and groin wantonly as he leant over the bench top.

"Seeing's how you asked so nicely… aaaahhhh Ichigo." Byakuya had removed his fingers and was about to slick his engorged cock with hot fudge (now slightly cooler) sauce when Ichigo again took the initiative and pushed back again. The tip of his cock eased into Ichigo who let out a guttural moan.

"Just go slow, and we should be ok." He looked back over his shoulder at the surprised Byakuya and gave him a sultry smirk as he pushed back again gently.

"You're an incubus I swear Ichigo." Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's hips and started to push in and out slowly.

"Nghh, you feel so good Byaku… aaaahh-." Ichigo gasped out as they started to build up a rhythm together.

Byakuya watched as his lover's tanned back moved below him as they pushed against each other moaning. He ran one hand over the fine muscles of Ichigo's lower back before moving upwards to his shoulder blades. He gripped Ichigo's shoulder then to give him additional pressure as he pulled himself into Ichigo. The added traction had Ichigo writhing as Byakuya hit his prostate with the change of angle.

Byakuya's enveloped length was slipping in and out of Ichigo providing them both immense pleasure but Byakuya could feel his orgasm building and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Bya I'm gonna… nggghh…" Ichigo moaned confirming he too was almost at his limit as he pushed back into Byakuya.

"Touch yourself Ichigo. I wanna hear you scream my name." Byakuya felt ready to pass out from the visual of his orange haired sun below him jerking his cock in time to the thrusts from Byakuya and the intensity of being within him. The walls enveloping Byakuya's cock suddenly tightened and he growled through clenched teeth as he erupted within Ichigo as Ichigo's own release rocketed out of him.

"Aaaahh Bya!"

"Ichiiii…"

Byakuya's legs nearly gave out as his orgasm ripped through his body. He leant over breathing hard against the beautiful back of his lover as they came down from the high of their releases, he felt Ichigo still rocking back into him slowly, the walls contracting and relaxing to milk the remaining goodness from his cock.

"You're amazing Ichigo…" Byakuya whispered against Ichigo's back.

"Hmm, you're not too bad yourself." An equally quiet voice huffed out.

"I could lie here forever…" Byakuya meant enveloped in Ichigo's essence but the orange flame interpreted it differently.

"Hell no, this bench is too bloody hard. And we need another shower."

"Fine… if we must." Byakuya reluctantly pulled away from the body he was lounging on and retrieved the towels for them to wipe up.

Neither noticed that Kensei had walked into the area unexpectedly right as Byakuya had been preparing Ichigo, and on his hasty retreat had walked into the door by accident holding in a yelp of surprise.

* * *

**Back in the surveillance room:**

"We've got movement on Camera 4 – where's that? Oh the kitchen." Shuuhei spoke to Kensei through their earpieces.

"Huh, I thought I only activated Floor 2's motion camera's Shuu?" Kensei wondered if Shuuhei had touched some of his monitoring settings.

"I dunno, but I was tracking your location around, anyway, ehh, shit, avoid the kitchen, the directives are like naked in there. Oh shit, how the hell do I turn the camera off again, omg, no god nooo. Kensei get your ass back here man, I just made the screen maximise oh my fucking god I hate my life waaa. Hurry up man! Oh no fuck this I can't watch this. I'm gonna wait-"

"Can it man and stay there. I'm nearly there." Kensei hadn't quite been able to avoid seeing it first hand, but he was in hysterics at hearing Shuuhei agonise over their directives clearly enjoying themselves. He ran back to the surveillance room as fast as he could to save his "innocent" partner the embarrassment. At least that's why he thought he was running back.

As he opened the door he collided into Shuuhei who was trying to escape the room in a desperate rush as each screens behind him showed their naked directives happily enjoying themselves. Kensei being the larger grabbed onto Shuuhei as the younger male ran straight into him which caused his body to rub against his smaller ebony haired counter-part. He was shocked as he watched Shuuhei convulse in his grasp, his cheeks blushing furiously, his eyes widened and darkened. He was equally surprised when Shuuhei tried to jump backwards. The shock caused the usually steadfast Kensei to trip forwards as he tried to hold Shuuhei, which just caused them to crash onto the floor.

"Ngghhhhh." A wanton moan escaped Shuuhei's lips as Kensei made contact with his groin again accidentally as they impacted the floor. His hand flew to his mouth to muffle any further noises as he turned his head away from Kensei in embarrassment.

Kensei was too stunned to do anything. He went to move his arms so he could push himself off his now smothered partner, and again accidentally applied pressure into Shuuhei's lower half.

He was watching the man below him as he did it and saw his eyes flicker at the touch. A haze came over him as he saw how the pressure affected Shuuhei. The highly sensitised creature below him was so arousing his own groin was starting to sing out for friction. He couldn't help but push into him again.

"Fuck kid… ahhhhhh-" Kensei felt himself crossing a line but couldn't pull himself back.

"Kensei please… get off me ngggggh." Shuuhei panted out embarrassed.

"Can't kid. Do you know how fucking hot you sound right now." Every moan from Shuuhei reverberated through Kensei's cock causing him to shudder and push down to get more glorious friction.

"Ugghhh, no… mmmm god stop I'm no-not gay... aaaaahhhh." He knew that was a lie, but didn't want to come off the horny school boy he very much felt like under his idol.

"Fuck, I'm nnngggh, not either but th- aaa this feels so good." Kensei didn't give a fuck about orientation right then.

He leant his head back and saw the camera's in front of him, the sight of his directives bare backing in the kitchen, the look on Byakuya's face as he rode Ichigo coupled with the body under him writhing and moaning had him harder than any dirty lesbian porn had ever got him.

"Look at the screen's Shuu!"

Shuuhei looked up through a moan and watched as Byakuya plundered Ichigo before they both slowed and yelled out mutedly on the screens as they reached climax. Kensei was panting hard as they watched for a few moments as he continually rubbed against his younger partner.

His hand reached up to a keyboard and tapped a few buttons before the screens all went dead, before a light show started playing over them and Chokkaku started playing over the speakers.

He looked down at Shuuhei who was breathing hard. Lust was clearly evident, but Kensei was looking for signs of fear or worry.

"I'm gonna make you cum with me." Kensei spoke gruffly as he stared down into Shuuhei's dark eyes, rubbing himself slowly now against him.

"Ahhhhh, god make me… nnggh, make me cum Kensei." Shuuhei gasped out between moans, as he hands started to grasp behind Kensei to pull him closer against him.

"Fuck keep talkin like that… ahhh and it'll be over before it starts…" Kensei leaned in then and claimed Shuuhei's mouth to stop his talking. It was an awkward kiss, with hardly any co-ordination, but it was still enough to pull gasps from the two men as their hands fumbled to grope each other through there custom-made Comme des Garcons suit pants.

They managed to free themselves and they both looked down as Shuuhei wrapped his hand around the two of them and squeezed their members together. Precum leaked from both and he swept his fingers over Kensei's tip to capture some. He bought his fingers to his lips, the sight of which made Kensei's tremble with need. Kensei felt a hand weave through his hair and was pulled back into a kiss with a now needy Shuuhei while he grasped their shafts and was stroking them together in a fury.

Kensei could feel his orgasm approaching though the vibrations as his large hand danced manically over their engorged members twisting and jerking them together. He moaned and pulled Shuuhei in closer as their kissing turned into sloppy growling. He felt a hard tug on his hair and the body below him tensed with a hard grasp.

"Ngggnnnnnn…"

"Ahhhhhhh…"

Both men cried out as they climaxed, white ropey tendrils releasing over Shuuhei's bared stomach. Kensei stared down at Shuuhei as he panted over him. The lightshow on the screens flashing overhead caught his attention and he knew they had to get to work, but he didn't want to move off the body beneath him. The stickiness between them eventually drew him to move.

"Erm, I'll just find something to clean us up…" He went to lift off Shuuhei, but was pulled into an unexpected kiss instead. The heat and need had dissipated from Shuuhei, and instead he was drawn into a tender slow kiss, just lips on lips. Shuuhei slowly moved his mouth, his tongue darting out tentatively, tracing Kensei's lips asking for access gently. Kensei was surprised at how such a kiss could feel so right after unexpectedly engaging each other this way; his hand came up and traced Shuuhei's face softly. He pulled away from the kiss slightly and felt Shuuhei's head lift up to follow him.

Shuuhei looked up at him then, as he continued to caress his face while looking at him, eyes locked as they gazed at each other.

"We should probably get back to work, but I'm kind of enjoying this." Kensei spoke quietly smiling down at Shuuhei.

The intercom buzzed then.

"Muguruma, tell Hisagi that Kurosaki is staying here tonight. We'll need his dayshift guard to meet us here in the morning. Goodnight."

"Copy that Kuchiki. Ah have a good one!" Kensei mentally face palmed at his response. Who says that to their boss after seeing him cum?

Shuuhei had removed his suit jacket, shirt and singlet and was wiping himself, before he reached and cleaned up Kensei as well.

"Err thanks Shuu." Kensei was blushing at his partner now as he saw his muscular top half. Again, he mentally face palmed at the blush he felt looking the gorgeous male he'd just cum over. His thoughts racing with all the things he wanted to do him.

They were looking at each other sheepishly whilst correcting their clothing. Shuuhei's singlet was left on the floor.

"This isn't awkward much." Shuuhei breathed out and turned to look at the screens.

Kensei quickly started tapping on the keyboards to bring back the correct displays and kill the music.

"Shit! Kuchiki woulda heard the music playing." Shuuhei spoke worried.

"Look, I guess if the directives are gonna be seeing each other like this you and I…" Kensei wasn't sure how to say what he wanted. He knew they needed to talk about this – but there was still 9 hours of the shift to go so no need to make things an issue he thought.

"If you want we can just try and pretend it didn't happen…" Shuuhei's eyes were downcast and he'd turned his body away from Kensei, his voice was remarkably normal sounding.

"Yeh, maybe that's a good idea…" Kensei was certain he wanted more, but didn't want to push it.

"Ok, well, ok then. Umm thanks for helping me with that, and yeh, let's just try and mmph-"

Midway through Shuuhei's acceptance of forgetting about what they'd done Kensei captured his face in his hands and kissed him again to shut him up.

"Nah, I've decided I'm gay for you. So each time you ramble I'm gonna kiss you." Kensei declared before moving back to tap at the keyboard.

Shuuhei blushed at the declaration and muttered something under his breath that sounded like a quiet ramble to himself about how this had happened to him.

"Mmm I knew you were a bit gay earlier by the way, getting all flustered over the directives." Kensei smirked.

"What! I wasn't! It was just – well – it's not like I wanted to watch them – I felt like a dirty perv and I was worried you'd walk in and ooof." Another kiss was planted on his lips.

"I'm serious. Keep rambling, and were gonna end up doing it in here instead of my bedroom after this shift."

Shuuhei Hisagi spent the rest of the shift trying very hard not to ramble at Kensei's lewd comments. But he was very happy at the prospect of getting to spend the day with Kensei after this shift.

* * *

**Byakuya's bedroom:**

"I notified the guards you'd be here the entire night Ichigo." Byakuya spoke as he walked into the Master bedroom to find Ichigo atop his bed in one of his silk robes.

"Thanks Bya, come here I want to dry your hair." The shower had dampened Byakuya's ebony tresses again.

"If we are going to be showering this much maybe I should cut it. Yours is dry already." The thought of cutting his hair was completely preposterous but he envied Ichigo not having to mess around with long hair. He grabbed his brush and sat on the bed in front of Ichigo.

"Pfft, you cut your hair and I'm out. I only want you for your looks." Ichigo deadpanned causing Byakuya to spin his head round to look at Ichigo. Ichigo stared at him before breaking into a broad grin.

"Aww, you should see your pouty face. I'm sorry, I thought you'd realise I was joking." Ichigo ruffled the towel over Byakuya's head.

"You're tone was extremely serious. I'm quite sensitive-"

"Like a girl ahahaha." Ichigo couldn't help make fun of Byakuya. He'd never seen this side of him before.

"Why you little…" Byakuya spun and tackled Ichigo so he fell back onto the bed. Ichigo was laughing beneath him and the site to Byakuya was magical. Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya's happy expressive eyes looking down at him. He quietened as he gazed up at him. His damp hair was messily framing his face tickling Ichigo's cheeks, and his steel grey eyes were regarding him like he the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen.

"Byakuya… I'm in love with you…" Ichigo's chocolate eyes registered the surprise from Byakuya before he merged their mouths together to kiss him passionately.

Byakuya pulled away and sat up. Ichigo sat up as well. Byakuya put his hands to Ichigo's cheeks and caressed his lips with one of his thumbs before he spoke.

"Right now, my heart feels so full I feel like it's going to explode Ichigo… I've only loved one other person, but it was nothing compared to this love I have for you. I'm scared at how much power you have over me right now…" Byakuya whispered softly having to look away from Ichigo at the end as he tried to hide a stray tear that threatened to fall. He should never have admitted how weak he was when it came to love.

Byakuya felt Ichigo embrace him lovingly.

"Byakuya… who knew you were such a sap under that bristly indifference you project." Ichigo was once again trying to lighten the mood.

"You cheeky bastard!" Byakuya pushed him away.

"Aww sorry sorry. I told you I'd pay you back for that bathroom incident earlier today. Come on let me finish drying you're hair. Then we should really get some sleep." Ichigo was laughing as he tried to get the towel back to Byakuya's head.

"Hmmmph." Byakuya sulkily sat back down and let Ichigo finish up his hair. He sat quietly as Ichigo began to brush it for him.

"Mmmm. Feels nice…" Byakuya relished in having Ichigo behind him running his hands over his hair. He felt a hand move from his hair to his shoulders. Ichigo scooted closer to him and began kissing the back of his neck. The hair brush was discarded as his other hand snuck round the front of Byakuya and fondled a nipple through the opening of the robe he was wearing.

"I want you inside me again Byakuya." Ichigo mewled into Byakuya's ear, before giving it a lick and tugging at his lobe.

Byakuya shuddered as his ear was caressed by Ichigo's tongue and rolled his body around. He'd felt Ichigo's hardened member against his back and wanted to see it now. He pushed his tanned berry onto his back and opened his robe, his hand grasping Ichigo's member. The earlier encounters had been in the moment and full of desire so now he wanted to take some time to explore his loving partners beautiful body. Ichigo's fully erect cock was around 8 inches in length just slightly shorter than his own 9 inches, but it had a wider girth. He slid his hand up the length of it twisting slightly at the top. His other hand cupped the two pert testicles, rubbing them together. His eyes raked up Ichigo's body to lock there gaze together as Ichigo watched Byakuya fondle his junk.

"Fuck Byakuya… you look so freakin sexy jerking me off like that." Ichigo threw his head back as Byakuya's hand tightened its grip and moved faster over him.

"Hmm, you should see the view from this end." Byakuya smirked up to him. He watched him writhe about as he quickened his movement. Before he thought too hard about it his tongue lapped out and licked the precum from Ichigo.

"Ngn." Ichigo moaned as he felt the heat and warmth from Byakuya's tongue.

Byakuya licked the tip again swirling his tongue before he moved to envelope the head in his mouth. Ichigo instinctively pushed his hips forward so Byakuya would take more of his now throbbing cock into his mouth.

Byakuya felt himself absorb the cock and moved his head up and down, sucking in to create more friction for Ichigo. He heard and felt Ichigo wriggling about that he started humming in quiet laughter.

"Baka! I'm not gonna last long if you do that." Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's head to pull him off him. He bent forward and slapped Byakuya on the butt before twisting himself around so his head was now at his crotch.

"Ichigo what are you-"

"Let's see how you like it huh?" Ichigo smirked as he grabbed Byakuya's erect shaft and teasingly licked it as it hung down at him. Byakuya had wondering what he was doing and had just sat there stroking Ichigo as he moved about.

"Nghhhh…" Byakuya cried out as Ichigo wrapped his lips around him and pulled him into his mouth.

"Fuck Ichigo…" He watched Ichigo take his entire length into his mouth and suck him hard. He pulled his hips up and lowered them as Ichigo's hands rubbed over his ass. Ichigo took charge of the movement in Byakuya's hips by pulling him closer and pushing him back. He watched mesmerised as he effectively fucked Ichigo's mouth.

"Aaaaaahhh Ichigo…" He felt a humming vibration around his cock and almost came then.

"Payback…"Ichigo gurgled out before continuing to deep throat Byakuya.

Ichigo's own hips rolled upward and Byakuya sank back onto him and they played a copycat game for a few minutes before Ichigo's deft fingers began massaging Byakuya's puckered whole. He cried out in shock as Ichigo's digit slipped in, just as Ichigo's hips thrust upward pushing Ichigo all the way into him. The sudden intrusions at both ends coupled with Ichigo's mouth around him caused him to come before he could warn Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a growl around Byakuya's shaft as he swallowed and then let his own go inside Byakuya's mouth as the grip on his cock doubled when Byakuya's body tensed from his orgasm. Fluid hit the back of Byakuya's throat and he choked involuntarily before swallowing Ichigo's hot messy warmth.

Byakuya collapsed on the bed beside Ichigo, his hands on the tanned thighs beside him as they basked in the post orgasmic bliss.

Ichigo being at the wrong end of the bed squirmed back round to lie against Byakuya after a few minutes.

"We need to brush our teeth I think." Byakuya commented as he felt sleep start to set in.

"Mmm, agreed. Although I could get used to drinking you every day." Ichigo muttered as he too felt sleep pulling him under.

Byakuya laughed as he rolled off the bed and grabbed Ichigo's hand to help him up.

"I think we can arrange that." Byakuya looked down lovingly at his sleepy orange flamed sun feeling warmth radiate throughout his body unlike anything he'd ever felt in the past 10 years and smiled.

The End.

* * *

_AN: So I started this story with the intentions of having it only develop until Byakuya realised how much Ichigo was meant for him. It was only one day of their lives, but any further developments will be in another story at a later date. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story, being my first ever to be published and completed._

_Would love to get some reviews on this chapter as I found it a bit harder to write, so any feedback would be appreciated._

_Cheers and thanks if you read this story all the way through! xoxo Cas  
_


End file.
